Revelry in the Dark
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: Tokoyami Fumikage had just adjusted to dorm life. He was slowly gaining more control of his quirk. But what happens when the power goes out, and he is trapped in an Elevator with Asui Tsuyu? Can he keep dark Shadow under control? And why did the power go out? Class 1-A is about to get shook by an unsettling realization, that their professors had feared for too long.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first My Hero Academia fic. I can leave this as a one shot, or I can continue with the long term plan I have. I love Tokoyami and I think he and Asui are adorable. But commenting really helps me know if I should continue with this or not. Let me know what you think. Than you all! (Also I have this on Archive of Our Own)

Traditional Twist

 **Revelry in the Dark**

In middle school, Fumikage Tokoyami was not very popular. No one really disliked the boy, but he wasn't much for his other classmates. Of course, he would chime in when he had something to say in class or when sitting with others his age at lunch. But as his natural introverted nature revealed, he enjoyed his own internal thoughts. That is, his unspoken thoughts.

Dark Shadow, though Fumikage's quirk, had its own opinions. When not projected from the teen's body, the shadow beast was not dormant. Instead, it was like a constant thought running through Fumikage's mind. A constant companion, and a trusted soul to converse with that passed no judgment.

During the Sports festival tournament, he and Dark Shadow discussed their strategy and hopes to win the Human Calvary category. They were instructed to create groups of three or four. One person would ride on top of the others. Each top rider wore a headband with a certain value of points.

" _We will have to be fast,"_ Fumikage thought to his inner beast. " _This tournament is an all day event."_

" _No chance they can put the roof on over the stage?"_ Dark Shadow croaked.

Fumikage shook his head. The dark creature whined, and the teen closed his eyes. He needed to listen and observe. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You," a short green haired teen spoke, "will you join our team?"

" _Midoriya wants me to join him?"_ Fumikage thought.

" _We need a team,"_ Dark Shadow reminded him.

The dark head of the bird teen nodded. "Certainly, Midoriya." The green-haired teen's face beamed.

The team work had paid off. The teams were stacked, and even though Midoriya was a prime target with such a heavy amount of points on his bandanna, they were able to get third. When the timing was right, Dark Shadow stole a headband from their classmate, Todoroki. This allowed their group to head on to the finally part of the tournament. At the end of the day, Fumikage won third place.

It was strange for Fumikage to hear people cheering for him. All Might hugged him, and a warm pride grew inside his chest. Finally, he was finding his place in the world. There was light in the darkness. His entire class, class 1-A, had become a safe group. He was comfortable with his classmates. They had been through immense dangers. They had been attacked by Villians on two separate occasions. He was captured by the League of Villains and it was his friends in his class that retrieved him. They were all now living in U.A. dorms. Through each an every trial and tribulation, his friends were becoming more of his family.

They had been living in the dorms for a month. Habits had be established, clicks were growing, and patterns had emerged. Fumikage enjoyed their personal space, and the bright lights around the campus made it possible to enjoy strolls at dusk in the courtyard. He walked with his hands tucked into the pockets of his black hoodie. He had on dark skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankle on top of his black laced ankle boots.

As the sun was finally setting and the first few stars made their way out into the sky, Fumikage reached the entry to the dorms, Dark Shadow begant to protests. "The light is going away. I want to play," Dark shadow whined, crawling out of Fumikage's back.

"It's night," Fumikage retorted. "People sleep at night."

He walked through the dorm entrance. Inside the entryway was a set of couches, chairs and a television. The common area was always well lit. No one slept on the first floor, and laundry rooms and bathrooms were down there as well. It made sense for it to be the most illuminated area. Dark Shadow whimpered and retreated back into Fumikage.

"Hey, Tokoyami," a female voice croaked.

Fumikage turned his head to the right to see Tsuyu Asui walking into the entryway from the girl's laundry room. She was wearing a white baggy shirt that swallowed her entire body; it was much too big for her. He could barely see the hem of the pink and blue plaid shorts she was wearing udnerneath. Under her arm she carried a white basket filled with clothes. Right on top, a light green bra hungover the side of the basket.

Fumikage blushed. "Asui," he said raising his hand to his mouth to fake a cough to hide his flushed face. He had to regain composure.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu eyed the basket and quickly flashed her tongue at the bra. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Fumikage placed his hands in his pocket and stood up straight.

"What were you doing outside?" Tsuyu asked, trying to change subjects. "Did you just return from meeting with your mentor?"

"Oh, no. I was on a walk," he explained. He walked beside her and down the hallway.

"Oh, that makes sense." Tsuyu adjusted the basket so it was on the opposite side of her male counterpart.

They stopped at the elevator, and Fumikage pressed the button to go up. The door dinged, and the two entered. Fumikage pressed the level two button and then turned to Tsuyu. "Are you on level four or five?"

"Five," Tsuyu corrected, and number illuminated. The doors closed, and the elevator slowly began to lift the two.

No more than a few moments had passed when the elevator comes to a screeching halt. The lights flickered out and space was pitch black.

"Ribbit. Looks like the powers out," Tsuyu noted.

Fumikage froze. He felt the shadow creature freely crawling out of his body. The teen began to panic. He was not alone in this elevator. There was a risk he could hurt his friend. Memories of the campgrounds seeped into his mind. Dark Shadow grew so fast. It destroyed trees, and even took out a villian with a single swipe! And Fukiage had no control. The pain and fear of losing control made his heart race. He heard Dark Shadow squeal with delight.

"Stay in, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage commanded.

"Play!" Dark Shadow cried out as he pulled away from Fumikage's body.

Fumikage felt the shadow growing. He didn't have much time. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He brightened the phone's screen. Dark Shadow hissed, and Fumikage quickly opened up a flashlight app and shined the light on himself. Dark Shadow cried and retreated into his master's body.

With the relief that his quick was under control, Fumikage leaned against the the wall and slid down into a sitting position. His hands quaked. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calms himself down.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu hiccuped in the darkness.

Wary of his position, Fumikage adjusted the angle of the light on his phone to the face of his classmate who had pressed herself up against the opposite wall. Tsuyu, though very calm in nature, had a concerned look on her face. Her eyes were large, and a small trickle of sweat crept down her forehead.

"Asui, are you all right?" Fumikage asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "Are you?"

Fumikage nodded his head. "I apologize. I hope Dark Shadow didn't scare you. It just likes the dark much more than the light."

"That makes sense," Tsuyu said. She squatted down into a frog position. Her right pointer finger tapping against her chin. "It's odd that the emergency lights are not on."

"You are right. We should have some sort of light in here. Why is is pitch black?"

"I'm going to call Ochaco," Tsuyu said, pulling out her phone. "We need to let someone know we are in here."

"Right," Fumikiage nodded. He turned to his phone and opened his contacts as well. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Mezo Shoji. He tapped the text icon and quickly compiled a message.

 **FT: Trapped in elevator. There is no light. I am in here with Asui.**

"Ochaco."

Fumikage looked up as Tsuyu began speaking.

"I'm fine. I'm in the elevator with Tokoyami."

Muffled voice.

"Do you know why the power went out?"

Muffled voice.

"Oh, I see. Have you called anyone?"

Fumikage felt his phone buzz. He looked down to see that Shoji had responded.

 **MS: You must remain calm. Are you using the flashlight I asked you to place on your phone?**

 **FT: Yes.**

 **MS: Good. We have called Aizawa sensei. This problem should be solved in a little while. How's your battery?**

 **FT: I'm at 50%**

 **MS: Just hang tight and talk with Asui. She is very good at staying calm.**

"Thanks, Ochaco." Tsuyu ended her call and turned to her fellow companion. "Looks like Kaminari was hanging out with Sato to get something to eat. He was impatient and thought he could speed up the electric oven by giving it more power."

"Why am I not surprised?" Fumikage sighed. "I texted Shoji. He said they have contacted Aizawa sensei."

"Yeah, but they don't know how long it will be."

"I hope not too long."

"I don't mean to intrude, but what happens if your flashlight goes out?" Tsuyu asked. "We have to be prepared in case this takes a few hours."

"I have to remain calm and in control of Dark Shadow." Fumikage's grip on his phone began to quiver. "It will take a lot of concentration when it gets dark."

"So, Dark Shadow is very much tied to your emotions, ribbit." She stared at Fumikage's hand. "You don't seem to be very calm right now."

"I… I'm startled. Being confined in a dark elevator is not my ideal scenario."

"I get what you mean, but on the bright side we can take this as an opportunity to hang out. Everyone is so busy with their mentor internships that we hardly get an opportunity like this."

"That is true. We're all quite busy working on our hero lives." His eyes glanced back at his phone's battery life. 48% remaining.

"So, Tokoyami, how is your internship going? You must be learning a lot from the number two hero."

He flinched at the question. "It's going great. Hawks is a great mentor. How about your internship, Asui?"

"It's going well. It is nice to be able to use my aquatic strengths more."

The battery icon now showed 47% remaining. This was going down too fast. Suddenly, a slimy pink appendage wraps itself around the phone. It yanks the phone out of his hand and goes to Tsuyu, keeping the light on Fumikage.

Tsuyu grabbed the phone from her tongue. "Tokoyami, you are getting more nervous everytime you look at you phone. You need to talk to me, so we can both make it through this situation."

He cleared his throat. "I apologize. I just remember how badly this situation turned out last time."

"You need to not doubt yourself. You will raise your stress level."

"How do you stay so calm, Asui?"

"I try not to focus on the negative things. If I have learned anything this year it is that focusing on a goal and making sure that it is clear is quite helpful."

"And what would be a good goal for now?"

"Getting you to relax."

"You say it as though it is so easy. Right now my main focus is keeping dark Shadow contained. My Quirk isn't simply a shadow I emit. Dark Shadow is alive. It has its own thoughts, wants, and needs."

"I always assumed it was an extension of your emotions."

"We are connected spiritually, so it feeds off my emotions," He explained. "We have a connection even though we are seperate. Dark Shadow lives in me, off of my emotions."

Tsuyu tilted her head. "It would be rather stressful to have something living within you and feeding from your emotions. You seemed to be strained. You should think of positive things. That would be relaxing."

"What sort of thoughts would you suggest?" Fumikage asked.

Tsuyu thought for a moment. She moved slightly closer to the male teen. "When I am stressed I think about my family. I want to be a role model for my younger siblings. Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"There is nothing to tell," Fumikage mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu persisted.

"I mean I have no family to speak of." His head dropped, and he shoved his hands into his hoodie.

Those words hung in the air for at least five minutes. Tsuyu was silent. Fumikage sat in the in the uncomfortable air. He focused his energy on calming down Dark Shadow.

" _Let me out,"_ Dark Shadow spoke to Fumikage.

" _No. Not until you agree to calm down."_

" _Your the one that is getting upset. I'm all the family you got."_

" _And some family you are."_ Fumikage sighed.

Dark Shadow felt the darkened tension and slowly poked its head out from the boy's chest. It was small and wispy in the light. It nudged Fumikage with his head, letting out a whimper. He smirked and gently patted the shadow.

"Ribbit. Dark Shadow seems so calm, now," Tsuyu noted.

"In the light, Dark Shadow can stay calm. It is easier for me to control. But when there is no light, I can't always remain as composed." The creature shrunk back into the teen's chest. I don't know if it would have been that small if that phone light was not on. That's why I kept looking at the battery life."

Tsuyu frowned. "You are using the battery percentage as a timer. You are preparing for something bad to happen instead of trying to prevent it."

Fumikage turned to look Tsuyu. Red eyes met a black certainty and comforting stare. "That may be true." He sighed. "I just don't want to lose control like I did at the campgrounds. Dark Shadow's power is immeasurable when it is pitch black. I can't see what it is doing."

"Perhaps you should get some night vision goggles? Then if you are in such a dark scenario, you can at least see what's happening."

"That's a good suggestion. Thank you, Asui."

"Tokoyami, call me Tsuyu."

Before Fumikage could respond, the sound of a light jingle filled the room. Tsuyu's phone was lighting up. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey, Ochaco."

"We are between floors one and two."

She hung up the phone. "Good news, we are going to get out of here soon. Aizawa sensei has arrived with some experts from the electrical company. They should have the issue resolved soon."

Fumikage smiled. "That's good to hear." He looked away from her, face flushing slightly. "I'm sorry you have had to be stuck in here with me."

Tsuyu frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

His fistes glenched. "This situation has become more dangerous with my involvement. If you were in here with someone else, there would not be so much pressure to get the power back on."

"Tokoyami, you need to think more highly of yourself. I think it's been quite nice. We don't see each other as much. I enjoy your company, ribbit."

"Thank you, As—I mean Tsuyu. I enjoy your company as well."

They smiled at each other. Tsuyu glanced down at Fumikage's phone. "You have a text message," she informs him. She extends the phone to him.

He reaches out, and his hand gently wraps around hers. He looked up to see tsuyu's face slightly flushed. He felt the warmth on his face as well. Suddenly, the light on the phone fades and the phone light goes out.

"Ribit!"

Fumikage felt a body press up against him. He also felt the creature echoing in his head. "Dark Shadow, stay in!" He commanded. He could feel the shadow crawling out of him.

"Tokoyami," Tsuyu speaks but he does not here.

His hands move up to his head. " _Concentrate. Keep Dark Shadow within."_

"Tokoyami," Tsuyu spoke again.

He had to ignore her. The only thing he needed to focus on was containing Dark Shadow. He closes his eyes and focuses harder. His focus is shattered when he feels an arm press against the chest. A wide hand spread across his chest. Fumikage took in a sharp breath. He was stunned by the intimacy, and Dark Shadow was as well. The creature became small and began to make sweet cooing noises.

"I uh.. I thought a hug could help," Tsuyu said.

"I uh, I think it may have," Fumikage mumbled. He felt her hand lift from his chest.

"That's nice," Dark Shadow whispered.

"People usually only want to pet fluffy things," Tsuyu began to ramble, "but things without fur like to be petted as well."

Fumikage nodded. In a way, he was grateful for the cloak of darkness. He was certain he was blushing. He felt his classmate scoot closer to him.

"Tokoyami, it is a bit awkward to be in a one sided hug, ribit." She grabbed his arm with her other hand and wrapped it around her waist.

He pulled her slightly closer, reaffirming her placement. "My apologies."

"You don't need to apologize, it's just a hug. Doesn't anyone ever hug you?"

"Not really. If I recall the last time I had a hug, it came from All Might."

"Oh, ribit. But that was at the sports festival. Don't you get any from someone when you go home?" Silence answered the question for her. "You don't have anyone at home, do you?"

"No," Fumikage stated.

"Where did you go before we moved into the dorms?"

Fumikage tensed up. How had this conversation become so personal? "I had an apartment."

"You couldn't have had it for too long. You are only sixteen."

"Does this conversation have to continue being about me? It's pointless to think about such trivial matters."

"I apologize, Fumikage," Tsuyu said. Fumikage felt his body freeze when she said his name. Tsuyu seemed to notice as well. "I realize that I always speak my mind, even to a fault. I didn't mean to be so intrusive. I guess in the dark it is especially hard for me to tell if I am making you uncomfortable." She paused, and Fumikage remained silent. " I hope it is alright that I called you Fumikage. Or would you prefer Tokoyami?"

" _Why can't I answer?,"_ Fumikage thought. " _I'm acting weird. I need to remain cool."_

" _You need to breath,"_ Dark Shadow informed him.

The teen boy felt his chest tightening and he opened his mouth. He exhaled, hunching over and coughing as he gasped for air. He felt Tsuyu lean away.

"Are you okay? Ribit."

"I'm fine," he wheezed. He took slow deep breaths to gain control of his lungs. He sat back up, his composure regained. He cleared his throat. "And… it's okay. Fumikage. I'm fine with that."

"Oh, good." Tsuyu repositioned herself. This time her head was resting against his shoulder.

The two stayed put in comfortable silence for quite a while. It was nice. There wasn't anything that either them wanted to say. Fumikage was relaxed, and this made him curious. He hadn't felt this comfortable in quite a while. Tsuyu had always been a comfortable presence. They had fought together and been commended for their communication. This felt… right.

The white light flickered above them, and the elevator jolted the two teens apart. They were moving up. They both shared blushing glances. Now that the cover of darkness was removed, the two were left to face each other and their position.

Tsuyu stood up and walked over to her laundry basket. "I think I'm going to take the stairs to get back to my room."

Fumikage smirked. "I believe that is a wise decision."

The elevator stopped at the second floor. The doors slid open. Standing in the doorway was Aizawa sensei. He looked at the two teen. "You two, follow me. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelry in the Dark 2**

Aizawa sensei had always been very direct. Rarely did he hold back criticism. Therefore, Fumikage and Tsuyu both gulped when he told them they needed to talk. It was certainly a relief to walk into the second-floor hallway, but Fumikage's heart raced when Aizawa led them both to his room door.

"Your room is the closest, Tokoyami," the teacher explained. "Would you open the door so the three of us can talk?"

The teen nodded and pulled out his room key from his pocket. " _I hope I left it clean,"_ he thought as he pushed the door open. The dimly lit room was as dark as he had left it before. He walked into the center, red eyes darting around for any dirty laundry or trash. All seemed to be in order as the teen walked towards his bed. Tsuyu followed and set her laundry basket down on the carpet.

Aizawa closed the door swiftly before walking to the desk chair. He took a seat in the chair and pointed to the bed. "Take a seat, Asui."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu moved over and sat next to Fumikage.

A light rose covered Fumikage's beak. " _Girl… on my bed…"_

"I don't plan on taking up much of your time," Aizawa began, "but I have some troubling information that I now feel I need to share."

"Did something happen during the power outage? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

Aizawa folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. "It's more of what caused the power outage. As far as your classmates know, Kaminari sparked a fuse. What they don't know is when I was out with the electricians looking at the circuit breaker that all the switches were not only flipped off but ripped from the breaker.

"You mean, the electricity going out wasn't an accident?" Fumikage gasped.

Aizawa nodded. "All of us professors have been discussing that something like this could happen. We believe that there is possibly a spy for the League of Villains amongst our student's body. I now have a high belief that this spy may be among class 1-A."

Fumikage and Tsuyu gasped. One of their friends was a villain!

"Because of where you two were, and the circumstance you were in, I can easily conclude that neither of you are the spy." Aizawa continued. "I know this is a lot, especially after the fact that the two of you just spent almost three hours in an elevator."

"Ribbit! We spent three hours in the elevator!" Tsuyu exclaimed. She turned to Fumikage. "It didn't feel that long to me."

"I didn't think it was that long either," Fumikage said.

"That's good," Aizawa said. "That means the two of you got along just fine. What I'm more interested in is how you managed to keep Tokoyami's quirk under control. There is no way you had any light. I came up expecting to erase your quirk, but I was surprised to see the two of you in one piece. Tokoyami, how did you stay in control that long?"

"Uh," Fumikage started to think through the entire endeavor. "I started with using a flash light ap on my phone. That kept Dark Shadow contained for a while." He looked to Tsuyu for help.

"But the phone light didn't last forever did it?" Aizawa said.

"No," Fumikage shook his head.

"We were talking about what to do if the light went out," Tsuyu jumped in. "We focused on just remaining calm. I talked to Fumikage about as many things. Talking seemed to be the best distraction."

"Tsuyu was very helpful with helping me remain calm," Fumikage explained. "The calmer I was the more control I would have over Dark Shadow. When the battery in my phone died Tsuyu helped me remain in control of my emotions."

Aizawa's eyes darted between the two teens and he raised an eyebrow. A small smirk twitched across his mouth. "You two make a good team. It was apparent during your finals that you had impressive communication skills. It seems that you two may be better matched than anyone realized."

"Aizawa sensei, why do you want to know all this?" Tsuyu asked.

"I want to know because I fear that the power outage was an attempt to trigger Tokoyami's quirk. The League of Villains saw how much power he has and tried to capture him once. Luckily your classmates were able to thwart these plans for Tokoyami. They had Bakugou for three days, and still couldn't turn him. It seems that their persuasive skills are not grand as they thought. People have certain mindsets about different types of quirks. It's hard to change a person's perspective of the world, so why not change the world's perspective on that person."

"I see," Fumikage nodded. "If they can make my quirk as intimidating to the public as it was for everyone who witnessed it at the camp grounds, then everyone will turn on me."

"You will then be isolated and alone. And when you are at your lowest, the League of Villains will swoop in, and take you in," Aizawa finished.

"Would that really happen? Ribbit," Tsuyu asked.

Aizawa frowned. "It wouldn't be the first time. I have seen too many pro-heroes lose the trust of agencies and others because they were shown to not have control of their powers."

Fumikage slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket and stared at the floor. His eyes were narrow. " _They want to push me,"_ he thought. _"I never wanted to be a target."_

"Luckily for us," Aizawa leaned forward placing a hand on the male teens shoulder, "they have no clue how much you want to be a hero."

Fumikage smiled. "Correct. They will have a hard time chasing me away from being one of the world's top heroes."

"Ribbit! That's the spirit, Fumikage," Tsuyu cheered.

"If you are being targeted, then we may need to pause your internship for a small time. At least, your internship with Hawk," Aizawa said. "I'm going to take over as your mentor for a while, just until we can make sure you have mastered your quirk."

Fumikage nodded. "I can agree to that. It would be better if you were there to stop my quirk if anything bad were to happen. What do I need to tell Hawk?"

"You don't need to say anything. I will take care of that. On the bright side, it is Friday night, so we have the weekend to work out all the details."

"Aizawa sensei, I know you said that we can't be the spy, but is there anyone else that we know for sure?" Tsuyu asked.

Aizawa nodded. "You are the only ones who know about the spy. I don't want this spreading, got it?" The two teens nodded. The teacher sighed. "I don't believe anyone who went out of their way to rescue Bokugou would be the spy. That would be counterproductive. A spy would go with the That means Midoriya, Bokugou, Ida, Todoroki, Karishima, and Yaoyorozu."

Fumikage stuck out a finger for each name, including himself and Tsuyu. "That's less than half the class," he noted staring at his fingers.

"And you two are the only ones I have trusted with this information." Aizawa stood up and walked towards the door. "Be on your guard. I am finally going to bed. Going on eleven and I am exhausted." With that, the pro-hero walked out of the dorm room and closed the door.

"Well this sure has turned into an informative night, ribbit," Tsuyu sighed. "How are you holding up, Fumikage?"

"I'm not sure what to think of this. This is a lot to process."

"Yeah, but at least we know we can trust each other." She yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm happy I can sleep in a bit tomorrow. My mentor always has me up so early."

"I'm feeling tired as well," Fumikage comments.

"Goodnight, Fumikage," Tsuyu said.

"Goodnight Tsu- "Fumikage froze as the girl leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and gently placed his hands around her back.

He smiled as the girl picked up her laundry basket and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Fumikage fell back into his bed. The teen couldn't help but smile as he felt the girls embrace around him. _"Hugs really are nice,"_ he thought.

Dark Shadow sprung from his chest, roaming around the room. It happily rose up and down for several minutes. It picked at different objects in the room and began to open and close all the drawers.

"Dark Shadow, do you really have to be this active now?" The boy asked.

"Yes," the shadow laughed and ducked down at the foot of his bed.

Fumikage groaned. "What are you doing?" He sat up, expecting the creature to be touching his collectable sword. Instead all the blood rushed to his face. Dark Shadow turned to him, hold up a light green bra and a cheeky smile. The universe was exceptionally cruel tonight.

The teen stared at the undergarment hanging from his quirk's hands. He didn't know what to do. This was by far the closest to any woman's intimates he had ever been. What was the right thing to do? Should he hold onto them until the next time they are able to talk in private? Should he go get Tsuyu and bring her back to pick it up? Or should he walk her _intimates_ to her? He didn't know the right answer.

Shoji would probably know the right answer. Fumikage looked down at his phone. It was completely dead. Texting was not an option.

" _What is the correct thing to do?"_ he thought.

"I like it," Dark Shadow said sheepishly. It held the garment up like it was trying the bra on.

Fumikage frowned. "I'm returning it." He pulled Dark Shadow into his chest. The bra fell to the floor. He stared at the green fabric on the floor. It was too bright for his room. It definitely didn't belong in here. Warily, he bent over and picked it up. The fabric pressed against his skin and he shoved it into his hoodie's pocket. "These are the forbidden fruits," he mumbled before heading out the door.

Heading up the flights of stairs, Fumikage was determined to get to the fifth floor without running into a single classmate. It was passed eleven. Surely everyone would be in their own dorm room or asleep. He soon learned he would be surly mistaken.

Upon reaching the fifth floor a _ribbit_ halts him in his place. Tsuyu was on the 5th floor, and she was close. All he would have to do was walk up to her, pull her aside, and hand her the _bra_. This should be easy. He walked into the hallway to see a large portion of his class standing in the doorway of Sato's room. He hears the _ribbit_ again.

"Ribbit, this cake is delicious," Tsuyu says. "Thanks, Sato."

"Gosh, thanks. I just couldn't let the batter go to waste because the power went out," Sato replied.

"Can you believe Bakugou slept through the whole power outage?" Kaminari practically shouted.

"I can't believe he fell asleep before the power outage," Jirou laughed. "You were so loud dude."

Fumikage sighs. " _Maybe I can just drop this off in her room."_ He begins to quietly walk down the hallway when he hears his name.

"Tokoyami! Over here!"

Fumikage turns to see Shoji waving at him to come join Sato's room. He nods and walks over, shoving his hands further into his pocket. He enters the room to see Shoji standing near Sato who is crouching by his oven. Sitting on Sato's desk is Kaminari and Mineta, while Kirashima was sitting in the chair. Ochaco, Hagakure, Ashido, and Tsuyu sat on the edge of Sato's bed.

Midoriya was leaning against the door and bumped into Fumikage as he entered the room. "Sorry, Tokoyami."

"It's fine," Fumikage said.

"Tsuyu said you were going to sleep," Midoriya questioned.

"I was, but then I remembered I need to ask her something."

"Oh," Midoriya said, "that makes sense."

A long thin hand with a piece of cake tapped Fumikage on the shoulder. A mouth extended above it. "Hey man, how are you? You should try this cake Sato made."

"No thanks, Shoji," Fumikage kindly reclined.

"Fumikage," Tsuyu called from across the room. "What are you doing here?"

The room went silent. All heads turned towards the awkward teen with his hands in his hoodie pocket. This was not what he wanted right now.

"I, uh, was looking for you," he mumbles.

"Oh!" Kirashima shouts. "Are you already getting withdrawals after your fun elevator ride? Not gonna lie, you two would be cute."

Fumikage blushed at the insinuated relationship. "I just want to talk to Tsuyu."

"Yeah, what happened in there?" Ashido asked, ignoring the male teen's words. "Tsuyu won't tell us anything and suddenly she's calling you by your first name? Somethings up. You two were in there for quite a while."

"You guys our being really weird, ribbit," Tsuyu said, blushing slightly. "We just talked."

"Can't we all just relax?" Shoji spoke. "Those two have already had a rough enough evening. Let's just let them eat cake and relax."

"Hmm," Hagakure hums. "That blush says otherwise." Her t-shit gestures towards Fumikage. "There is something in his pocket!"

"N-no there's not," Fumikage stuttered, pushing his hands deep into his hoodie's pocket.

"Let's see what it is!" Kaminari says standing up.

"I bet it's a poem," Ashido said dreamily. "He's always so dark and mysterious. Let's read it out loud!"

"Guys! Leave Tokoyami alone," Midoriya yelled.

"Let's get him!" Mineta called the charge.

Before he could react, Fumikage is in a tussle with his other classmates. He calls out Dark Shadow who swats at Kaminari and Ashido. The students maneuver. Shouting is heard down the hall. Hands, feet, acid, and sparks flail throughout the room.

"Come one guys! Why my room?" Sato cried as something hits his cake and the pastry flies into Fumikage's face.

The cake was his one moment of weakness. He lost focus and small hands crept into his pocket and grabbed the material. The whole room froze and stared. Fumikage wiped the food from his face to see Mineta standing with Tsuyu's bra proudly on display. The ball headed teen's mouth foamed as his fingers touched the green fabric.

At that moment, Fumikage felt a rage that he had never felt before. This feeling was so hot, so strong, that the only thing the feeling could do was project himself at perverted teen. The black silhouette of Dark Shadow lined the room and incased the other classmates in darkness as Fumikage leapt forward.

"You Bastard!" Fumikage yelled as his right fist slammed into Mineta's face. Mineta fell onto the ground. A purple bruise forming around his nose instantly. A light trickle of blood flowed down to his chin. Everyone in the room gasped.

Fumikage swiped the bra from the ground. The black shadow was absorbed into the teens back. With his head down, he walked over to Tsuyu and handed her the bra. "I found this on the ground. You dropped this when you left to go to your room. I'm… sorry."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu's face turned bright red as her hand tightly clung around the bra.

Fumikage turned away with his head lowered and walked out of the room. The entire group stunned with silence from the event that had just transpired.

Midoriya dared to place a hand on Fumikage. "Tokoyami, wait."

Fumikage turned his head towards Midoriya. "Why?" His red eyes were glassy. He was so embarrassed. This whole scenario had him set up for failure. "Should I stay so I can be ridiculed even more? Let me be." He pushed Midoriya's hand off his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He went back into his room, locked the door, and laid his head down on the pillow, hoping for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Thank you all so much for loving y dark chicken! I had a lot of free time yesterday, and so Chapter 3 arrives 😊. I want to thank the people who told me about specific gramatical errors I made. I appreciate the corrections. I know lot open people will say "there were some spelling problems," but don't give the specifics. If you don't tell me I can't learn. (Like Ida with one I is for girls and Iida with two is for boys! Whoops!). So, thank you for helping me learn and grow. I am so over joyed you are all enjoying this story. I have about 11 chapter planned out. I plan to write as fast as I can.

Love you all,

Traditional Twist

 **Revelry in the Dark 3**

Tsuyu waited on the first floor on the couch. She had been sitting there for twenty minutes. That wasn't a good sign. Finally, she saw a green haired boy enter the lobby with a tall, multi- armed teen beside him. "Midoriya, Shoji, any luck? Ribbit."

They both shook their head. "I knocked on his door for twenty minutes straight," Midoriya said rubbing his knuckles.

"And no matter how many times I text or call him, he will not answer," Shoji sighed. "I think we should let him have the morning. He doesn't want to see anyone for breakfast."

"Ribbit. I feel like this is all my fault," Tsuyu croaked. "I should have checked around me before picking up my basket.

"It's definitely not your fault," Midoriya stated. "Everyone who jumped on Tokoyami was in the wrong."

"I don't like that he is just sitting in his room all alone," said Tsuyu.

"I don't either," said Shoji, "but we need to respect his privacy."

The three slowly walked out of the dorm and out to the court yard. It wouldn't be a long walk to the cafeteria, but Tsuyu couldn't shake the feeling that she was wandering miles away. She turned back to the dorms as she walked and stared at the building. "I didn't even thank him," she mumbled.

The cafeteria was buzzing with hungry students. It was a rare time in which all members of U.A.'s student body had the opportunity to see each other. Most of Class 1-A was sitting together at a couple long tables. Ochaco waved at the trio that just walked in to navigate them towards the table. "Over here," she called.

Midoriya, Shoji, and Tsuyu approached the table. Ochaco was sitting with Ashido, Momo, Jiro, Hagakure, Iida, Mineta, Kaminari, and Aoyama. The boisterous roar of the group dulled when they saw Tsuyu approach.

The frog girl stared at her fellow classmates. "Where is the rest of the class? Ribbit."

"Kirishima, Bakugou, and Todoroki are in line for lunch," Ochaco informed them. "Sero, Sato, Ojiro, and Koda are sitting outside."

"No Tokoyami?" Aoyama asked sheepishly.

Tsuyu frowned. She went to open her mouth but was stopped by Shoji placing a hand on her shoulder. "We texted him, but he didn't answer. He is probably asleep."

Aoyama pouted. "That's a shame. I heard he was quite the knight for Tsuyu last night."

"He's probably just embarrassed he let his feelings out in front of everybody," Ashido said while stuffing her face.

"Why should he be embarrassed?" Kaminari asked. "If I punched someone as hard as he punched Mineta then I'd be strutting my stuff all day." He motioned to the small teen. His face was the same color as his hair.

"That's what makes Tokoyami a nice guy, and you and Mineta creeps," Hagakure stated.

The table laughed at the retort. All but Tsuyu that is. She was clenching her fists. "You all are being real jerks! You sit here making jokes about someone who isn't here and disregard their feelings. Your just being mean."

"I agree," Iida stood up. "As class represented I think you all should be ashamed of yourselves. Those of you who egged on Tokoyami were acting extremely immature. You had no consideration for his feelings."

"You weren't the one punched in the face," Mineta said rubbing his nose. "That guy has a mean ho- AH! Ouch!"

Tsuyu slapped Mineta with her tongue. "You are the last one that should talk," she said.

"I think Mineta got the point," Midoriya muttered. "Maybe he should go to recovery girl?"

Tsuyu reeled her tongue back to her mouth. "Do you all really think its fine to gossip about someone? Tokoyami is completely embarrassed. He was just doing something nice for me. Something that I now realize most of you guys would not do. Why should he be criticized for doing the right thing?"

"We're not trying to criticize," Aoyama. "We were all there, and yes mistakes were made. We are just laughing about a funny situation and sharing it with the rest of our class. If it weren't you I'm sure you would want to know."

"Yeah, take it easy Asui," Kaminari purred. "No one is trying to get between the two of you."

 _Whack_! The pink appendage smacked Kaminari across the face. The boy cried at the sting as Tsuyu walked toward the lunch line. "It didn't seem like a funny situation to me." A continuation of the conversation trailed off in the background as the amphibious teen walked in line behind a tall boy with white and red hair.

"Good morning, Asui," he said coolly.

"Ribbit. Good morning, Todoroki," Tsuyu croaked.

"Hey, Tsu!" A voice higher up in line called. A spiky red-haired boy was waving at her. "I heard about last night. How's your boy holding up?"

A blonde male hit the red head with his fist. "Stop holding up the line, idiot!"

"Sorry, Bakugou," the redhead said. "I was just making friendly conversation."

"Nobody cares about that bird head making a move. Get a move on it, Kirashima!"

"My bad. I'm moving." Kirashima grabbed a tray and moved in line.

Tsuyu rolled her eyes. "Great, ribbit. Everyone knows."

"Just ignore him," Todoroki's calm voice advised. "Some people don't understand when something doesn't need to involve them."

The girl sighed. "It's just frustrating when Bakugou is one of the only people on your side."

"Bakugou has a short fuse, but he is not stupid," Todoroki said. His eyes facing forward in line. "I take it that Tokoyami is not coming to breakfast though."

Tsuyu shook her head. "No, I think he is too embarrassed about last night."

"Well it is all anyone is talking about," Todoroki commented.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu lowered her head. " _Even Todoroki knows about what happened. No wonder Fumikage is hiding in his room. I don't want to hear this either."_

Tsuyu moved through the lunch line in silence. She eyed the crowd around her. Looking back at the table, she could see Ochaco and Midoriya talking and pointing directly at her. It didn't help that they saw her staring at them, and both jumped out of their seats in surprise. She scowled but was quickly distracted by the sound of Bakugou barking orders at Kirashima.

"Hurry up so we can go eat by the gym. I'm tired of these losers."

"You can just say you want to eat outside. It's a nice day," laughed Kirashima.

Tsuyu watched the two boys head out of the cafeteria. The line moved, and she watched Todoroki grab a lunch tray. She was standing in front of the trays. A feeling of determination set in and she grabbed two trays and placed them side by side. She stared at the options of food before her and paused, hesitant on what to grab. Tsuyu flinched when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked to see Todoroki extending an apple to her.

"I don't know much about Tokoyami, but I do know he always eats an apple at breakfast."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu smiled and took the apple. She continued filling both trays, happy to know that there was at least one thing Fumikage would like. She paid and walked out of line towards the exit. She could hear her friends start to call for her, then stop when they noticed her second tray. Though the cafeteria was loud with other classes, Tsuyu could feel the silence engulf her classmates.

Tsuyu debated knocking when she reached Fumikage's door. She stood outside in complete silence for a minute, before finally knocking against the door. She heard a sigh come from the other side, but no movement.

"Fumikage, Ribbit. I didn't want you to miss breakfast. I brought you some. I wasn't sure what you would like. It's okay if you don't want to open the door. I will just leave it outside..." Her words faded as the door opened.

Fumikage's eyes were red; not just their color but all over. He looked like he was exhausted even though it was clear he was surprised to see the girl at his door. "Tsuyu?" he whispered then looked down at the tray. "You didn't have to."

"Ribbit. I didn't want you to miss a meal just because you don't want to see anyone." She pushed the try against his stomach. "After walking in there, I don't want to see any of them either."

Fumikage took hold of the tray and looked down at the assortment of food. It had an apple, a piece of toast with a fried egg on top, miso soup, melon bread, a small carton of milk, and a frozen container of orange juice. "Thank you."

The two stood in the door's entry way in silence. Tsuyu took a step towards the teen. "Want to join me in the common area? Everyone else is at the cafeteria. I don't like eating in my room."

A small smile peaked across Fumikage's beak. "Sure."

Down in the common area, the two teens sat on the couch. They made light conversation as they ate, both laughing at the fact that they have both shivered when they passed the elevator.

"This is a lot of food, Tsuyu," Fumikage said biting into his toast with egg.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, ribbit."

"I'm really surprised that you got me a toast with egg. Most people assume I don't eat eggs since," he took another bite and pointed to his head.

"I know what you mean. That's why I don't like eating in me room. It attracts flies, and everyone just assumes that I'm going to eat them."

"People assume more than they should."

Tsuyu rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I, uh, I never thanked you for last night."

Fumikage pause, mid bite his apple, before lowering the fruit. "I don't really think a thank you is necessary. It turned into more of a spectacle than one should pay gratitude for."

"It's not your fault that those guys decide to pounce on you. You were doing that right thing. If anything, I'm glad that you are the one that found my bra and not anyone else." She shuttered at the thought of Mineta holding her bra again.

"No, but I can't help but worry that the event wasn't purposely provoked."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Aizawa sensei told us. Someone is trying to push me, so I lose control, and last night I nearly did." He lowered his head. "I was humiliated, and I had forgotten what I was told. It really is true that we have a limited group that we can trust."

"I didn't think about it like that, ribbit. But you didn't really lose control. Dark Shadow merely pinned everyone back."

"I didn't say I lost control of Dark Shadow. I lost control of myself. I was trying so hard to be surreptitious. I already felt guilty that I had my hands on such an intimate item of yours. When Mineta had it… that perverted disgrace. I couldn't hold back. I just hit him as hard as I could. I have never felt that angry before. The eruption of furry that felt flowed through me. I've never felt that kind of emotion. And now that others know it is in me, that just makes me more susceptible their probing."

"You shouldn't be mad at yourself for getting angry. You did the right thing. I'm glad that you hit Mineta. He is always trying to get into every girls' underwear drawer. Maybe he will learn from this. If anything, all the girls know you can be trusted. Ribbit."

Fumikage hummed. "I just don't want to be villainized for doing something I think is right." He bit into his apple and chewed aggressively.

"As long as you do what is right, you can't be villainized," Tsuyu said. She placed a hand on top of his.

Fumikage smiled. "Thanks, Tsuyu."

"Besides, we know we can trust each other for sure. Ribbit."

"Yes, we can."

"If we are going to trust each other then we need to make sure we communicate." Tsuyu grabbed Fumikage's phone. "I'm putting in my number and texting myself. That way we can always talk to each other."

She handed the phone back to the boy, his face slightly flushed as her hand lingered in his hand. "Thank you."

"Ribit," Tsuyu smiled. She opened her mouth to speak again but was thrown off by the crowd of people entering the room. She retracted her hand as soon as the bustle of Class 1-A entering.

"Tokoyami! I'm glad to see you eating," Iida cheered.

"Hey, Tokoyami," Midoriya waved sheepishly.

Kaminari grabbed Mineta and held him up. "Tokoyami! Check out what you did to Mineta's face! He could barely eat yoghurt."

Fumikage closed his eyes and clenched his fists as the class huddled around him. Tsuyu could see his discomfort as the energetic students funneled into the room. She had to do something.

"Quiet!" Tsuyu yelled.

The huddle silenced, and they looked at the two sitting on the couch. Fumikage cracked his eyes and looked to Tsuyu as he stood. "I will talk to you later." He pushed his way through the group and went to the stairs, most likely to get to the second floor.

Tsuyu's shoulders relaxed as she watched him walk away. He needed his time away from the group. The others didn't seem so keen on watching him walk away.

"Tokoyami, wait!" Kaminari yelled. "You need to learn to take a joke, bro!"

"He wants space, back off," Todoroki's cool voice pushed through the group. The rest of the class stared as he took a seat on the couch next to Tsuyu. The bi-colored hair boy picked up the remote and turned on the news. "I want to watch this week's hero report, so either stay here and listen or go away."

"Oh no! You're not getting the upper hand on me!" Bakugou vaulted the couch landing in a sitting position on the other side of Tsuyu he left a space between himself and the girl but patted it as he yelled for his friend. "Kirashima! Get over here!"

"Chill dude," the red head said. "It starts in five minutes. I'm going to the bathroom first."

"Well hurry up!" Bakugou yelled.

Midoriya took a seat on the couch next to Todoroki, along with Iida and Ochaco. Tsuyu smiled and leaned back against the couch as the attention left from her. She felt her pocket vibrate and she looked down to grab her phone. It was a text message from Fumikage.

 **FT: Thank you for giving me an exit.**

 **TA: No problem.**

 **FT: What is everyone doing now?**

 **TA: They are either watching the hero report or going up to their rooms.**

 **FT: You will need to update me on the hero report. Perhaps we can grab a late lunch or early dinner? I don't want to be down there with anyone, but I would like to know how this week wrapped up.**

Tsuyu's turned a rosy red when she saw that last text. " _Is that a date?"_ she shook her head. " _No, this was something he would ask any friend. Besides, they don't have to many people to actually trust."_ She was taking too long to respond.

 **TA: Sure. Let me know when you want to go.**

Tsuyu placed her phone down in her lap and leaned forward towards the television. The _This Week in Heroism_ banner filled the screen. She cringed as Bakugou shouted for Kirishima to hurry up. Kirishima bolted into the room. She turned to Todoroki. "Could you turn it up?" She asked. "Ribbit, I want to make sure I get all the details."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm trying to write this fic as fast as I can. So, I have no idea when updates will happen. I'm writing, revising, and posting. I am so grateful you are all enjoying this. Please enjoy something cute here. Love Ya!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 4**

The only thing worse than having a sentient quirk was having a sentient quirk laughing at you **.** Dark Shadow was snickering above Fumikage as he read the last text he sent to Tsuyu.

 **FT: You will need to update me on the hero report. Perhaps we can grab a late lunch or early dinner? I don't want to be down there with anyone, but I would like to know how this week wrapped up.**

It wasn't until after he had hit send that he had realized the possible implications. He, Fumikage Tokoyami, had just casually asked a female classmate to get a meal with him. The way he worded this sounded like a date. How was Tsuyu going to interpret this text message? Minutes passed, and there was no response.

"She will understand," he said out loud. "We just ate breakfast together. This is nothing out of the ordinary."

"You made it sound weird," Dark Shadow snickered. "She doesn't know how to respond to you."

Fumikage pinched the bridge of his beak. "It's so hard to just be a normal person with you."

"You're the weird one," The shadow retorted. It opened its mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the chime of Fumikage's phone. Dark Shadow's eyes changed to hearts, and its fists bounced under its chin. "Is it her? What did she say?" The creature moved over to be behind the teen's shoulder.

Fumikage started at the phone nervously as he opened the text.

 **TA: Sure. Let me know when you want to go.**

He sighed in relief. It wasn't as weird of a text as he thought. Dark Shadow purred as Fumikage flopped down on the bed. "It's a date!"

"It's not a date," Fumikage said as he typed out a response.

 **FT: How about we leave at 1? I'll meet you in the common area.**

"Are you sure?" The shadow questioned.

Fumikage stared at the text he just sent. "Damn it! No."

Dark Shadow released a large grin. "We should figure out what you going to wear then."

The teenager sighed. How had he miscommunicated with his own mind? Wasn't he just trying to get something eat? The shadow whined and opened up Fumikage's closet. The teenager sighed and stood up staring at the rows of hanging shirts.

Dark Shadow grabbed a T-Shirt and a button-down shirt. Fumikage looked at the two options. He began to sweat. "I don't know where we're going to eat." The creature rolled its entire head with annoyance. Fumikage ran his hands over his head. "I know, I know!" He muttered. He rested his chin on his hand. "Let's start with the button-down shirt and work down."

When the weekly hero report was finished Tsuyu looked at her phone to see that she had a response from Fumikage.

 **FT: How about we leave at 1? I'll meet you in the common area.**

"Ribbit," she gulped as her face began to flush.

"Tsuyu, are you alright?" asked Midoriya. "You look a little red."

"I'm fine," Tsuyu said.

"Don't worry," said Todoroki, eyeing the phone in the girl's lap. "You will get used to seeing the people you know on the television."

"Oh, that's right! Your mentor was on this week!" Ochaco clapped excitedly. "I bet you didn't expect to see anything that mentioned you."

"Yeah, that was quite surprising," Tsuyu agreed. Going along with their assumption was better than mentioning Fumikage. He clearly wanted space from the rest of class.

She stood up and took the moment as an opportunity to excuse herself. Her friends waved at her as she began to walk away. She heard the rest of her classmates buzzing with conversation. Midoriya was busy evaluating the points each hero had scored for rescues, fights, and public appearances. Ochaco and Ida were discussing their favorite moments. Bakugou shouted at Kirashima to move to the gym. What she didn't hear was Todoroki walking up beside her.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

Tsuyu turned her head and smiled. "Ribbit, not at all."

They walked along side each other. Not much conversation to be made. Tsuyu was surprised when Todoroki turned with her to take the stairs instead of the elevator. "You sure you want to walk up all five flights of stairs?"

"Stairs are healthier," he stated. "Besides, I would hate to get trapped like you and Tokoyami."

Tsuyu laughed. "Yeah, that was a long process."

There was silence between the two as they made their way up from the second-floor to the third-floor. "I know Aizawa sensei went and talked to you two," Todoroki commented. His aloofness made the comment even more daunting to the frog girl.

"Y-you did?" She croaked.

"So, he did have something important to say to you two." Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

"Ribbit. What makes you think that?"

"He came in to check on us, he made note to ask where each of us were when the power went out. I was making some light for the class," he said igniting a flame in his hand, "so I have the best view of him. I could see he was writing everything down."

"I'm sure he just wanted to make sure he understood the whole story," insisted Tsuyu.

"Yes, but why would Sato's oven work if it was Kaminari who caused the power outage?"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu didn't know how to respond to that. It was sound logic. She knew he was trying to get her to explain, but she couldn't. "That's really good point."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." They reached the fifth floor. They both began to walk their separate ways when Todoroki called out one last thing. "Enjoy your date with Tokoyami."

Tsuyu blushed. "Do you think it is a date?"

Todoroki shrugged. "It is if you want it to be."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu smiled and walked to her room.

Fumikage walked down the stairs and straight to the common area. It was now one in the afternoon. He was unsure of what he had gotten himself into but was determined to look cool while out with Tsuyu. He had on a black faux leather jacket, a white button up shirt, black boot cut jeans, and black buckled boots. Sure, he may have been a little over dressed if their lunch was not a date, but it was better to look the part than to be under dressed. When he turned the corner, he could tell he was not the only one thinking about dressing up.

Tsuyu was in a light yellow short sleeve dress. Green tiny frog heads were scattered across the dress. A red bow synched her waist with matching red shoes. She smiled at Fumikage as he turned the corner, and he tried not stumble at the sight of her.

"Hey, Fumikage! You ready to go? Ribbit."

"Yeah," said the male teen as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You look very nice."

Fumikage could have slapped himself. He wasn't thinking when he said that out loud. He could hear Dark Shadow snickering in his head. " _Smooth."_

The girl wasn't fazed, though her cheeks did blush slightly. "Thank you, Ribbit. You look nice as well."

"You are too kind." The two teens walked out of the dorm entrance. They began walking straight down the main campus road. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Tsuyu opened her mouth to speak but a loud explosion stifled their conversation. They turned to see Kirashima standing next to Bakugou, hot headed and lighting up the area, yelling at the gymnasium door. "CLOSED! WHY WOULD THIS BE CLOSED? SOME OF US ARE TRAINING!"

"Relax," Kirashima tried to ease the blonde. "We will just have to make today more of a cardio day than a strength training day. They have to fix the machines at some point." The red head turned and saw the two other teens walking off campus. "Woah! Look at you two! Where are you going all dressed up?" He jogged over to them as Bakugou continued to attempt to pry the doors open.

"Hey Kirashima," Tsuyu smiled. "We were just going to get some lunch."

"Very nice, vey nice. Hey, Tokoyami, way to be cool." Kirashimia stuck out his fist to the foul headed teen. Fumikage hesitantly fist bumped the classmate in return. As he did the boy continued. "I'm sorry people are joking around. It seems to me that you did the right thing. Honestly dude, just ignore them."

"Thank you," Fumikage smirked, and retracted his hand.

"Sweet! So, where are you two going on your lunch date?" Kirashima asked.

Both fuikage and tsuyu froze in place. They both side eyed each other. Kirashima took it as a time to step in. "You should go to my friend's family place. Its called _Noodles, Bun, Yum!_ They make great ramen, and if you tell them I sent you, I bet they will give you free azuki buns. If you take the blue line and get off at the Central stop, you will see it from the station."

"YOU WON'T RUIN MY ROUTINE!" Bakugu shouted as he gears up to blast a hole in the wall.

"That sounds like something I should handle. That place is just a suggestion, but its good. I will see you when you get back." Kirashima turned to yell at his friend but his face fell. "Oh man, don't break into it!" He sprinted over and tackled the blonde to the ground.

"Ribbit, we should get out of here," Tsuyu suggested.

"Agreed." The two quickly walked off campus and headed towards the train station.

As soon as they were off campus the pair slowed down to a brisk walk. They were both quiet, not sure how to approach the topic, until Tsuyu finally spoke.

"Fumikage, forgive my bluntness but is this a date?"

Fumikage's heart skipped a beat. He could feel a cool sweat creep down his neck. They had just left the campus for the train station. "I, uh, I'm not sure," he confessed.

"You're not sure," she repeated. After walking a moment in quiet contemplation Tsuyu moved closer to him. Their arms brushed as they walked to the station. "Would you like it to be?"

"Would I… like…" Fumikage's voice faded as her words sank in. His thoughts were racing facer tan his heart. " _Was this a trick? If I said yes would she be upset? But if she were going to be upset, why did she move closer._ "

" _Just say yes!"_ Dark Shadow yelled in his head.

The boy blinked and felt his face flush with a small grin. "I would not mind if this were to be a date." He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu's face turned bright pink. It faded slightly as she smiled and intertwined their arms. "I'd be fine if this was a date, too."

Fumikage smiled as they apprached the train station. "So, should we try the place Kirashima suggested?"

"I don't have any other ideas, ribbit."

Together they bought their tickets and boarded the blue line. It was a new experience for Fuikage to have someone so connected to him. It didn't feel wrong. Somehow having Tsuyu nearby seemed to make more at ease. As Fumikage and Tsuyu settled in their seats on the train, Fumikage and dark Shadow both agreed that this was the most peaceful train ride they had been on.

 _Noodle, Bun, Yum!_ Was and excellent lunch choice. Tsuyu slurped down her bowl of ramen with ease while talking with Fumikage. There really wasn't much difference between a date and hanging out, she decided. But she was enjoying their time together away from the rest of their class. She updated him on the weekly hero news. The two teens laughed, joked, and contemplated which heroes would remain in the top ten for next week. It was a peaceful time until Tsuyu felt he phone buzzing.

Tsuyu picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Are you with Tokoyami?"

"Aizawa sensei?" Tsuyu looked at Fumikage who was equally surprised that their instructor was calling. "Yes, I am with Tokoyami. We are out to lunch."

She heard the teacher sigh on the other end of the phone. "Good, Kirashima wasn't making things up the. I need you two to stay off campus for a while. Also, give Tokoyami this number and have him text me. I don't have his number."

"Did something happen?" asked Tsuyu, now concerned.

"Yes, but I don't have time to explain. The entire campus is on lockdown. I have Kirashima and Bakugou with me. I will come find you when it's safe to return. Until then make a day of it. Go see a movie or something. Keep your phones on you so I can text you though." The teacher hung up and Tsuyu stared at the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Fumikage asked.

"Something happened at school, ribbit. Aizawa didn't say what it was but the entire campus is on lock down."

"The entire school!" He gasped, dropping his spoon in his ramen bowl.

"Yep." She handed her phone to Fumikage. "Aizawa wanted you to text him on this number."

Fumikage nodded and quickly took out his phone to input the number. He texted the teacher before handing Tsuyu her phone. "I hope everyone is alright."

"I do as well. U.A. security system is no joke."

Suddenly the two teens phones were buzzing. They both looked down to see a group text popping up on their phones. They both opened their phones and read the incoming texts.

 **Ida: This is an important text! I have been informed that a Villain was found on campus. I need you to respond with your wellbeing, location, and if you are with anyone. I have been instructed to report all of class 1-As location. Respond immediately!**

The two teens looked at each other. Both of their eyes wide. Their school had been attacked. No wonder Aizawa was so relieved to here where they were. Both looked back down at their phones

 **Ashido: this is Ashido. I am at the dorms. I am in the common room with Uraraka, Jirou, Aoyama.**

 **Momo: Momo Yaoydrozu is in the restroom at the dorms. I think Hagakure is in the shower.**

 **Todoroki: Shouto Todoroki, fine, dorm room, alone.**

 **Kaminari: Kaminari in Sato's dorm room.**

 **Sato: It's Sato. I am in my room with Kaminari and Sero.**

 **Mineta: I was asleep in my room. What's going on?**

 **Ida: Yaoydrozu, can you please give me confirmation Hagakure is in the shower?**

 **Mineta: I can go check**

 **Jirou: Mineta you perve! This is serious.**

 **Midoriya: Midoriya in the court yard. Koji is out here as well.**

 **Momo: Ida Hagakure is indeed in the shower.**

 **Ida: Thank you**

 **Ashido: Seriously! Ida I think everyone is at the dorms.**

 **Shouji: Shouji and Ojiro are out front practicing.**

 **Tokoyami: Tokoyami is with Asui off campus.**

"Ribbit." Tsuyu jumped as she saw her name flash up in the chat. "Thanks for responding. I was too busy counting everyone else.

"Is anyone missing?" Fuikage asked, starting to count the names himself.

"I don't see Bakugou or Kirashima on here," she said, "but Aizawa said that they were with him."

"Is that something we should tell Ida?" Fumikage asked.

"I think that was something that Aizawa entrusted us. He can always tell Ida later."

There phones buzzed.

 **Ashido: O! M! G! Are Tokoymi and Tsuyu on a date?!**

The phone exploded with comments from other classmates about the perspective students on a date. Ida tried to control the chat, but it quickly fell apart into comments about Tsuyu and Fumikage.

Tsuyu smiled. "So much for keeping everyone out of our business. Everyone knows where we are, ribbit."

Fumikage flushed. "I think I'm fine with that." He gently bumped the girls arm with his arm.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu's blush intensified. She stared happily at her dates face and watched as his yellow beak slowly faded into a pinkish red. She smiled.

Fumikage coughed, trying to cover up his blush and Tsuyu laughed. He looked up, still red. "What would you like to do since we have finished eating and have an unknown amount of time to be out?"

"Aizawa suggested we go see a movie. That sounds like fun."

The red rushed back to Fumikage's face. Dark shadow crept out of his chest with heart shaped eyes. "Movie!"

"Dark Shadow go back in!" Fumikage commanded. The shadow snickered as is complied.

Tsuyu laughed behind her hand. "I didn't think a movie would be that exciting."

"It's uh, it's just been a while since I've gone to a movie. Dark Shadow enjoys that dark space, and," he paused, thinking of the right words to say, "well usually people don't share my preference in movies."

"Ribbit, well then let's go see a movie you want to see."

Fumikage raised his hands. Panic filling hi expression. "Oh, no. I don't want to offend you. We can go to the theater and pick a mutual movie."

Tsuyu tapped her chin with her finger and thought. "Why don't we just go to the theater and see what ever movie is about to start? That way it's not really us picking it"

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Fumikage smiled.

Retrospectively, Fumikage was both pleased and concerned with the movie that was presented by the kiosk hostess. The horror film, _Born Deity_ , seemed tame enough. It was a movie he had wanted to see for a while, but he looked to Tsuyu before agreeing to the purchase.

"Is this movie alright? You could pick another one."

The girl shook her head. "This movie sounds like it should be fine. Besides, how could anything be scarier than anything we've face at school?"

He purchased the tickets, and after visiting the concession for some sweets they settled into a pair of seats near the center of the theater. Tsuyu was fine when the movie began. It followed some typical tropes of a horror film. As the plot progressed, the girl inched closer and closer to him. At one particularly random jump scare, the girl jumped in her seat and wrapped her arms around Fumikage tightly. He flinched, not expecting to get pounced on during the movie. His beak glowing from his blush. He asked her if she wanted to leave, but she shook her head no. She simply gripped him tighter at each scary event until the movie finished.

"How did you not get scared at all through that?" Asked Tsuyu astonished with Fumikage's composure as they walked out of the theater. Bother her hands clung to his left arm.

"I've just seen a lot of horror movies," Fumikage responded, guiding the attached girl through the crowd and on to the sidewalk.

Fumikage froze when saw their teacher standing with his back against the building. "I'm glad you took my suggestion."

"Aizawa sensei? What are you doing here?" Tsuyu asked.

"I said I would come find you when it was safe to return." He started walking down the side walk and motioned for the two teens to follow.

Fumikge and Tsuyu rushed to catch up with their teacher. "What happened at school?" Questioned Fumikage.

A villian by the name of Shadow Puppet was hiding in the gymnasium," Aizawa explained. His monotoned expression and quickened pace forced the two teens to speed up aside him as he continued talking. "Luckily Bakugou doesn't follow order, even from a sign, and blasted his way into the gym. He and Kirashima caught the guy off guard and managed to hold hm off until I arrived."

"We had just walked by those two before we left," Fumikage gasped.

"I know. Kirashima told me. I was afraid Shadow Puppet had already gotten to you. You see, Shadow Puppet's quick is that he can manipulate people by attacking their shadows." The teacher stopped suddenly and reached into his wrap scarf. He pulled out a small square paper and handed it to the teens. Fumikage grabbed it, and gasped when he saw what it was.

"Ribbit! That's a picture of Fumikage!" Tsuyu brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

Aizawa snatched the picture back. "He was after you, Tokoyami. I can't imagine what he could have done I he had been able to manipulate you or Dark Shadow. That's why I was so relieved to hear you two went off campus. Shadow Puppet is arrested, and he is in quirk reducing restraints. He is no longer a threat to worry about. What we don't know is who let him in."

Funikage let that sink in. he looked down to the sidewalk as they walked. His stomach turned at the thought of one of his classmates opening wanting to provoke him. They had somehow, snuck a criminal past the security system and closed off the gym with out raising an alarm of suspicion. The only reason why he may sleep easily was Bakugou and Kirashima.

"How are Bakugou and Kirashima?" Fuikage asked.

The dark-haired man nodded. "Those two are fine. Nothing permeant. Recovery Girl was able to heal them up nicely."

"Do they know that Tokoyami as being targeted? Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked. As she did she felt the girl squeeze he arms around his.

"They found the picture, so I let them in on what's happening. You four are not to speak of this unless you are alone for certain, got it?" The two teens nodded.

"Good." Aizawa folded his arms. "Tokoyami, you need to be more vigilant. I also want you to be aware that I am now legally in charge of you. It is still marked that Hawk is your mentor, but we have placed you under my watch and labeled him as ' _covert operation'_ for now. I also know your not used to having parents, but as your school guardian I m going to need you to text me whenever you leave campus. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Fumikage nodded.

Their walk had reached the train station. Each pulled out their passes and waited for the train to arrive back in front of the U.A. campus. They stood in silence as they boarded the train. Each taking a seat next to the door.

Aizawa took out his eye drops and unscrewed the cap. "Now that all the important stuff is out of the way," He placed two drops in each eye, blinking rapidly. A small smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth. "What movie did you see?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I am so happy to get another chapter out. I'm trying to write this story as fast as possible because school is starting, and I have no Idea if I will have any time for this. I am so grateful for all the kind things being said by everyone and all the editing help I am getting. Thank you**

 **-Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 5**

"Hey! There's our favorite couple. Did you go to the noodle place I told you about?" Kirishima hopped off the couch and approached Fumikage and Tsuyu as they entered the common area with Aizawa right behind. He had bandages wrapped around his face and left arm. Aside from those bandages he looked to be fine.

"Ribbit. Yes, we did, thanks for the recommendation, Kirishima. We heard you fought off a villain."

"Yeah, Bakugou and I found him in the gym. It was crazy! I think Bakugou is exhausted cuz he already went to bed."

"I'm glad to see that you aren't too hurt," Fumikage spoke. He looked at Kirishima with intense eyes. He wasn't sure how to put it, but Dark Shadow did. The creature popped out of the teens chest and made a fist.

The red head just smiled back at Fumikage and fist bumped the shadow. "He couldn't do much damage to us. I'm too hard and Bakugou is too explosive."

"Well I'm glad you two are alright, ribbit."

Tsuyu hadn't released Fumikage's arm since the train ride. It was one thing to have the girl on his arm next to their teacher, but now as he, Tsuyu and Aizawa entered the room the entire class was able to get a look at this intimate connection.

"IT WAS A DATE!" Ashido yelled!

"You don't need to yell," Jirou said, snapping at the pink girl with her headphone jacks.

A pair of shorts and shirt danced excitedly in the middle of the group. "Awe! They are so cute together! Hagakure spun around.

"Uh, congratulations," said Midoriya.

"They just went on a date, I don't know why everyone is getting so excited," Todoroki commented.

Fumikage sighed as everyone around him talked. He couldn't help but be content especially when he looked up and saw Shoji giving him a pair of thumbs up. This was nice.

"You all are too noisy," Aizawa said stepping into a yellow sleeping bag.

"Where did you pull that out from?" Iida yelled.

"Does it really matter. I'm tired and you all are too noisy. Go somewhere else to talk." Aizawa flopped down sideways in front of the door.

"Wouldn't the couch be more comfortable?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm not moving it over here. I need to stay here to make sure no one leaves. This is easier."

The entire class became focused on their homeroom teacher staying at the dorm. Tsuyu gestured to Fumikage and the two left the common area and headed to the stair well. When they reached the stairs Tsuyu stopped them both.

"I had a really good time."

Fumikage smiled. "I enjoyed our time together as well."

"I'm going to call my parents before they find out something happened at the school. If I don't let them know I'm alright, they will worry."

"That's a good idea." They began walking up the stairs.

"Ribbit. Would you want to get breakfast together? We can always bring it back here if you don't want to eat with the class."

They stopped at the second floor. "Breakfast sounds nice. I'm fine with either option," Fumikage said. "We can always decide in the morning."

"I'll call you in the morning then," Tsuyu said with a large smile. She wrapped her arms around Fumikage and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Good night, Fumikage. I will text you."

At first the male teen was hesitant. But he quickly reciprocated the actions. "Good night, Tsuyu." They held the hug for a long moment before Tsuyu released herself and walked up the stairs.

Fumikage smiled and turned to walk down the hallway. Dark Shadow popped out of his chest. "She's nice."

"Yes, she is." Fumikage agreed staring at his quirk.

"That was gross."

Fumikage looked up just in time to see a hunched over blonde walking towards him. He had a bandage on his cheek, and white gauze on the back of his hands. "Bakugou."

"Hey, bird head." Bakugou marched up to the teen. He wasn't looking at Fumikage in the eyes. The blonde stopped when he was next to him, posture worsening and his eyes glued in the opposite direction. "I don't really know how you work to strengthen your power. Just, don't go off doing anything that can make you weak. The League… they're tough."

A small gasp escaped from Fumikage. Bakugou was trying to help him. He stared wide eyed as Bakugou walked towards the stairs. "Bakugou," he called. "Thank you."

"Tsc, yeah whatever." The blonde marched up the stairs.

Fumikage walked into his room and shut the door. Dark Shadow bounded out of his chest and the teen flopped onto his bed. The creature roamed about the room, but Fumikage was too content to care what it did. He was happy. He reached out to grab his phone charger and plugged his phone in. He noticed two unread messages.

The first one appeared to be from Aizawa sensei.

 **Aizawa: Don't make plans for tomorrow. We start training at 11. Meet me in my office.**

Fumikage sighed. Aizawa sensei was right. Two days in a row, meant that something worse would surly come. He had to be prepared.

The second text was from Tsuyu

 **TS: Sweet dreams *frog emoji***

The teen smiled and lay back in his pillow. For all the chaos going on, this was a decent day. He placed his phone down and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he hoped, would involve less action.

Breakfast had gone smoothly. Aside from the one or two side remarks from other classmates, Fumikage was able to enjoy hi lunch sitting between Tsuyu and Shoji. The two talked about the movie they had seen. Tsuyu commented that Fumikage was not once scared, and Shoji explained that's why he can't go see movies like that with his friend. All of class 1-A was enjoying the meal.

Eleven o'clock rolled around much sooner than expected. Fumikage knocked on his teacher's office door and waited. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had never had one on one training involving his quirk.

The door opened and Aizawa motioned for the teen to enter. He pointed to two plush chairs next to a wall by a small card table. Fumikage obliged and sat down. The teacher followed.

"We are in quite a unique situation."

"Indeed."

"We are lucky that you were not on campus when Bakugou and Kirishima found Shadow Puppet. I' spent a good portion of the afternoon helping the police interrogate him. We know for a fact that League of Villains are indeed after you."

Fumikage straightened his back. "If they want me to join them, I won't."

Aizawa shook his head. "That's not what they want. They want to show the world how fragile and bias our view of heroes and villains is. They see your quirk as a dark quirk. One that would normally cause fear in the public. You are trying to be hero though, and a dark quirk as a hero doesn't seem to fit their view. If they can show how chaotic your quirk is to the world then they think they can show how villainess heroes really are."

"A quirk is only dark if one chooses to make it dark," Fumikage stated.

"That may be true but that is not the point. They want to attack when you are in the public eye. We don't know what they will do, but they will try and put you in a compromising situation, something where you can easily lose control."

The teen's throat went dry. "They want me to lose the public's trust."

"Exactly. One wrong move that can turn everything into a disastrous scenario."

"That means I can't afford a mistake." Fumikage stared at the ground. The weight of this situation was building by the second. He slouched further down, hands on his knees.

"That means you will have to work extra hard," Aizawa said patting his student on the shoulder. He waited for Fumikage to sit up before he continued, but never removed his hand from his shoulder. Dark Shadow poked out of his back flew to his side with a concerned look.

"You are not the first hero with a seemingly dangerous quirk. Take Endeavor for instance. The man literally has fire growing out of his face. Any civilian would assume if he touched them he would burn them. With immense practice, he can carry civilians and is now the number one hero. People trust him despite his dangerous appearance. You too can develop the same amount of trust, but before you do you have to have absolute control. And lucky for you, I am an expert when it comes to control."

A weak smiled filled Fumikage's beak. "I am quite fortunate."

Aizawa released the teen and leaned back in his seat. "That means you are going to have to be as open with me as possible about your quirk. Tell me, what helps you stay in control thin thing," he gestured his thumb towards the shadow next to the teen."

"Dark Shadow feeds off my emotions. It is its own being, but we share the same feelings. When I am calm I can stay in control of it."

"What happens when your emotions are on the extreme? Let's say you get angry."

"Dark Shadow grows and becomes angry as well. I'm much easier to console, but Dark Shadow has immense power. If I am frightened, angered, or any negative emotion, and it is dark, I can't describe the kind of power Dark Shadow can have."

"So that would be like what we saw on the camp grounds. What happened there that made you lose control?"

"I was with Shoji. He was aware that I was working hard to contain Dark Shadow in forest at night. Then we were attacked. I was startled, but Shoji managed to protect me. When I saw he was bleeding, I yelled in anger and lost control of Dark Shadow."

"Is that what would happen if you were over joyed as well?"

Dark Shadow's expression dropped, and the creature shrunk back into the teen. "I don't think I can answer that."

"Hmm," the teacher grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and began to quickly scribble things down. "Alright, weakness to light and loss of emotional control," the teacher summarized. "I've seen you in fighting situations. I have a sense of your ability especially when working with a classmate. You were a strong contender in the sports festival and have obtained you provisional hero license as a first year. As your teacher and mentor, I am very proud of you. You should be very proud of yourself as well."

"Thank you, Aizawa sensei," Fumikage bowed his head.

"Go back to the dorm and relax. Tomorrow you will meet me in the training facility on campus at eight in the morning. Eat a good breakfast. It's going to be a long day."

The teen stood up and turned to leave, but quickly turned back to his teacher. "Aizawa sensei. While in the elevator with Tsuyu, we discussed several ways that may help me maintain control over Dark Shadow. She suggested night vision goggles. Is there a way I could fill out an application for a uniform modification today?"

"Aizawa smiled at the idea. "I'll talk to the head of the support class. Chances are they have a spare pair they could give me."

Fumikage thanked his mentor and left the teacher's office. He was on edge about this situation, and about this soon to be training. " _Could I ever have complete control?"_ he wondered as wandered back into his dorm room. Tomorrow he would begin to find out.

The next day came faster than the weekend was gone. Fumikage walking into the campus training facility at exactly eight in the morning. He expected to find some sort of labyrinth of obstacles in the arena but was surprised to see only the plain cement flooring.

"Tokoyami, right on time." Aizawa walked over to the boy along with Cementoss.

"Aizawa sensei, Cementos sensei, good morning." The teen bowed as his superiors walked forward.

"When I figured out my ability to erase someone's quirk when I stared at them, I realized one thing; it wouldn't be useful if I couldn't stare for a long time. I've built up quite a stamina to blinking. It took a long time, but I can go as long as five minutes without needing to blink. I think you have a similar situation. I have spent the weekend thinking, and you aren't the most emotive person. You seem to keep your feelings as restrained. You need to build up an emotional tolerance of sort, figuring out how to switch between feelings to control."

He led the teen to the center of the arena. The teacher reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of foldable goggles. "These are the night vision goggles you asked for. Put them on. you're going to need them."

"Thank you." Fumikage placed the goggles around his head and adjusted them.

Aizawa revealed a small remote control in his left hand. He pressed it. Dark shades began to fall covering each of the windows of the facility. Only the false lighting from above filled the area. He nodded to Cementoss. Cementoss lifted his hands and from the floor around them sprung one hundred, person sized pillars of cement.

"I called Cementoss over to get his assistance on your training," Aizawa explained. "Each of these pillars represents a civilian. All are in different ranges from you. You must complete your task without a single civilian getting injured. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," the teen nodded. "What is my task?"

"It's actually quite simple, and it's similar to what you were working on at the camp grounds." Aizawa and Cementoss jumped back. Cementoss raised four cement walls around the teen about ten meters high. "You will be sealed in this box. Your task is to get out without hurting a single civilian." The top of the cement box sealed shut, and Fumikage plunged into darkness.

Fumikage moved his goggles over his eyes as soon as he felt Dark Shadow creeping out. "Dark Shadow, we must get out of this box."

"No problem," the shadow growled. It grew so fast Fumikage couldn't utter another word before it pressed against the top. The spirit was pouring out of every piece of flesh the team had available. The teen began to claw at the shadow, trying to reel it back in.

"Dark Shadow! Calm down! We have to break it!"

"Can do." The shadow roared. It pressed against the sides of the cement. The walls began to crack as the creature shattered the sides of the box. It then screeched in distain as the light from the facility poured in. Fumikage fell to the ground as he heard debris flying around him and dust clouded his vision. Once the dust finally settled, Fumikage looked around. Almost every pillar in the room had been hit with some form of shrapnel. He glanced ahead to see the two teachers peeking out from behind a giant cement wall.

"Let's try that again," Aizawa said and Cementoss reset the

They tried again, and again, and again. Each time Fumikage became more and more agitated with himself. This was a simple task, he should be able control Dark Shadow long enough to get out of a box, but instead he lost more and more patience and Dark Shadows power grew with each try. By the twenty seventh attempt, Cementoss threw in the towel.

"It's time to stop. You have done enough for today." Cementoss bowed and walked out of the facility.

"I didn't succeed once," Fumikage panted, sitting on the ground. He hadn't moved up

"Look kid, if it was going to be easy, then I wouldn't have suggested it. Don't worry. I didn't expect you to do well on the first day. I was trying to push you to see how you would do."

"Then why ask me to try if I am just going to fail?" The teen lowered his head.

"In the real world there is no grade. Sometimes a victory is going to feel like defeat. It isn't that black or white." The teacher extended his hand to help the student up. Fumikage stood and nodded. Aizawa patted him on the shoulder. "Don't get so discouraged."

This was fine for Aizawa to say the first day. But as training continued Fumikage grew more and more frustrated. He wasn't blind. He could see that he was controlling his temperament more. He could feel Dark Shadow listen to him. The creature's strength in the dark was uncontrollable. Even the slightest taps against the cement blocks caused more and more of the destroyed. Fumikage worked until he couldn't stand each day. Dark Shadow would tear at him from the outside and then crawl back in. It was becoming exhausting.

"You are getting better," Aizawa encouraged. "On Monday you were killing every civilian. It's now Friday afternoon and you are only attacking half the crowd."

"That's still a half crowd larger than I would like," stated Fumikage.

"You've made great progress. This week has been hard. You have worked yourself to the brink of exhaustion every day. Take the weekend to rest. You will need your full-strength Monday."

"Yeah, the weekend."

Aizawa squatted down beside the teen. "Tell me, Tokoyami, what are you thinking about when you are in there?"

"I'm thinking about control. I want to be as complacent as possible."

"Do you think that that is working?"

"I'm not sure." Fumikage wrapped his arms around his legs. "I've gained some more control I fear I need to be even more aloof."

"Or you need to start thinking of something else. When I concentrate on staring, I think about a memory that I don't want to walk away. You need to find something to think about that keeps you calm and in control. I know you don't have the best past, so maybe a memory is hard." The teacher stood up and began to walk out of the arena. He continued to talk as he walked away. "I recommend you spend more time with Asui. She seems to be good for you."

"That's a good idea," the teen mumbles after. His quirk, small and expressing concerns, bumped its forehead against the teen. He stood up, and walked out of the training facility, contemplating what to do once he got to the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all your sweet comments. You are all so kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you,**

 **-Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 6**

Tsuyu was tired. It had been a long Monday. She had been running throughout the city helping several elderly citizens move from an old elderly home to a new home and was happy to be home, eat dinner, rest for the remainder of the weekend. She approached the dorm building as the sun slowly began to set. She looked up to star at the multi colored sky but was instead saw the back of a bird-headed teen staring off into the distance.

"Fumikage!" She yelled. The boy didn't flinch. "He must have not heard me," she mumbled to herself. She shot he tongue at the roofs ledge and pulled herself up to the roof. "Fumikage." She walked over to the boy.

"Tsuyu." The teen flinched when he heard his name.

"What are you doing up here?" She sat down beside

"I came up here to clear my mind."

"Did training not go as you hoped today?" A sigh answered her question. "What happened."

"The same thing that has been happening this entire week."

"Ribbit. Hasn't it become less, though?"

"Less of something wrong is still something wrong."

"You are being too hard on yourself." Tsuyu heard a stomach gurgle. "Have you eaten yet? I was going to go grab dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Fumikage stated.

The frog girl gave a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I just want to clear my head." He placed his hands on the side of his head and rubbed his temples.

"Hmm, ribbit." Tsuyu stood up. "Stay here. I will return in a few minutes." climbed down the building and walked towards the dining hall.

Twenty minutes later Tsuyu returned the boy sitting on the roof. She was carrying two white Styrofoam boxes. "If you are going to sulk up here and watch the sunset, you might as well eat, ribbit." She extended the box to the bird headed teen.

Red eye's widened with surprise. "You didn't need to bring me this." He took the box and opened it up. Inside was a neatly displayed plethora of pan fried noodles with thin cuts of beef on top. An apple nested in the corner of the box, and a pair of chop sticks were nestled in on the side.

"If I didn't bring it to you, then I would have worried," she explained. She watched as he hesitantly stared at the food. "It's not poisoned." She opened her box, grabbed her chopped sticks and began eating her food.

"Thank you," Fumikage said, bowing his head. He picked up the chop sticks.

They sat quietly and ate, watching the sun set over the city scape. With her prereferral vision, Tsuyu observed Fumikage's shaky hands. The thin slice of beef shook like a worm as it landed in his mouth. He repeated the action three more times. Each piece of meat shook more rapidly than the last."

"Fumikage, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he tried to say.

Tsuyu turned her head and watched the teen veganity try and fail to grab ahold of the noodles. When he finally grabbed a hold of a single noodle, he lifted his hand and his sticks slipped out of his grip. Tsuyu couldn't continue to watch him struggle. She scooted closer and took hold of his chop sticks. She picked some noodles a swirled them around the utensil and then held them up to Fumikage's face. The boy was speechless.

"I can't sit here and eat and watch you struggle."

"T-tsu- "Fumikage opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by noodle being shoved into his face.

"I have two younger siblings that I helped my parent take care of, ribbit. I know how to get food into someone's mouth."

He chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. "That's not necessary. I can eat on my own."

"Every time you picked up something, your hands shook worse and worse." She picked up another piece of beef with noodles. She holds it to his mouth. The teen tightens his beak and moves his head away. Tsuyu sighs. "I don't make plane noises, but my sister, Satsuki, always smiled at my frog train noises." She pressed the chopsticks against his beak and he reluctantly accepted.

Before she could capture another bite of the meal, Fumikage lifted his hand and wrapped it around her wrist. "Please," he said before swallowing. "No more." His grip was weak. Even through her sleeves Tsuyu could feel that his hands were cold and clammy.

Tsuyu released the chop sticks and placed her hand on top of Fumikage's. "I care about you. If something is bothering you then you should talk about it, ribbit." She noticed sweat forming above his eyes.

"I guess I'm not feeling so great today," he finally admitted in a soft voice. "I was able to do control Dark Shadow much more, but … I …can't celebrate." His voice began to soften. "I have been training… even after meeting with Aizawa. I can't…" Fumikage's eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped forward.

"Fumikage!" Tsuyu yells.! She springs forward and catches the boy. He had completely fainted. She tried to shake him, but he wasn't responding. She felt his breath and sighed. "we need to get you inside."

Using her tongue, she wrapped it around Fumikage and lifted him up. Her eyes focused on the roof door to the inside stair well. " _I can make it to my room faster,"_ she thought. She made her way to her room, down the stairs and into her room; all while carefully carrying the teen.

As soon as her door was open, Tsuyu rushed Fumikage in and placed him on her bed. Her room was covered in green. On the wall across from her bed was a collage of pictures of her family in various locations. Her bed spread was light green with several lotus flowers covering it. Fumikage's head twitched and mumbled something.

"Tsuyu?" A female voice called from the hallway. Footsteps approached, and a gasp game from the doorway.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu turned her head to see Momo standing in the doorway with a hand over her mouth. "Momo?"

"What happened?" The ponytailed girl asked. She walked over to Fumikage and placed her hand on his head.

"We were eating on the roof when he fainted."

"He has a fever." A thermometer emerged from the back of her wrist. She pulled it and placed it into Fumikage's mouth.

"He's probably exhausted," a voice from the hallway called in. Both girls turned their heads to see Todoroki standing in the doorway. "I've heard Fumikage working on moves ate at night when I've been hanging out with Midoriya. Guy probably hasn't gotten much sleep, plus whatever he is doing at his internship."

"Ribbit! I didn't know he was still training when he went to bed." Tsuyu motioned for Todoroki to enter her room.

His eyes darted from left to right before he walked in. He softly moved beside the bed and knelt beside Momo. "What's his temperature?"

Momo pulled the thermometer from his mouth. "It says 102."

"He's exhausted. Can you make a cloth?" Todoroki asked Momo.

She nodded and from her arm she formed a white cloth. Todoroki took the cloth and folded it. He then froze it and pressed the material against Fumikage's head. "He just needs rest," Todoroki explained. "I take it you don't mind he stays in here for a little while."

"How can you be so sure it's just exhaustion?" Tsuyu questioned.

"I have experienced this many time. Trust me, I know."

"Should we call Recovery Girl? Or Aizawa Sensei?" Asked Momo. "What if he is sick?"

"If he is sick, his temperature will rise. Then he will be of concern. Trust me, I am good at recognizing when someone has pushed themselves to hard. Just keep an eye on him."

Momo stood up. "I can't help but be concerned. I'll go grab Jirou and have her listen to his breathing and heartbeat. If it's irregular, then we have some concerns."

" _Jirou can hear through walls,"_ Tsuyu thought. " _If she is the spy then she wouldn't have to go far hear anything. If she listened to Fumikage's heart…"_ Tsuyu launched her tongue at the door to the room and slammed it closed before Momo could leave. "No!"

Momo and Todoroki turned to Tsuyu with shock. "Tsu- "

"Listen," Tsuyu interrupted. "I am not supposed to say anything, so I won't say much. Just know that not all our classmates are friends."

Momo gripped at her chest. "What do you mean?"

"So that's what you guys talked about that night," Todoroki whispered.

Tsuyu frowned. "I can't explain, ribbit."

"You don't need to," Todoroki stated. He nudged Momo with his elbow. "We understand."

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

Todoroki pulled Momo by the arm towards the door. "Just keep an eye on him. Let me know if you need more ice." They walked out.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu closed the door before crouching next to Fumikage. The boy was breathing heavily, but the cloth seemed to be helping him relax. "I guess all there is to do is sit and wait." She took out her phone, opened the screen, began to busy herself.

Fumikage was warm. That he knew for sure. There was something damp on his forehead. Where ever he was it was soft as well. Was he in bed? He couldn't quite muster the strength to open his eyes though. He heard some sort of movement around him. Dark Shadow snickered as it heard its owner waking.

" _Dark Shadow is that you?"_

" _Awake_?" The creature asked internally. _"You are weak after today."_

" _I suppose."_ Fumikage thought. _"I don't remember how we got to bed."_

" _We didn't,"_ Dark Shadow snickered.

"What?"

Fumikage opened his eyes. A bright light, then several shades of green filled his eyes. A figure quickly blocked the light. After a moment, his red eyes focused in on Tsuyu standing above him.

"You're awake!" She chirped.

"I am. Where am I? How long was I asleep?" He tried to sit up, but the teen girl pressed a hand against his chest.

Tsuyu frowned. "You fainted when we were eating on the roof. I brought you down to my room. You had a fever. Todoroki cam and froze a cloth to keep you cool."

Fumikage reached up with his hand and touched the wet cloth. He was starting to remember. He was on the roof. Tsuyu brought him food. Using chopsticks was hard, and she grabbed them from him. Fumikage blushed as he recalled Tsuyu feeding him.

"Oh no, your face is flushed! Is your fever coming back?" The frog girl quickly shoved the thermometer into his mouth.

Fumikage's blush deepened, causing Dark Shadow to peer out of the teen's chest an openly laugh. "He's thinking about you caring for him!" The shadow boasted.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu blushed at hearing the shadow and removed the thermometer. "Is that true?"

Fumikage propped himself up on his elbows, curing the creature he lives with. "I cannot deny that I am rather estranged to someone having such… care for my wellbeing."

"That's so sad. What would you do when you would get sick before you came here?"

"I would just sleep."

"Wasn't there someone to help take care of you?"

Fumikage sighed and didn't answer. He hung his head. Dark Shadow projected itself larger, defensive standing in front of his master. "The only one around was me!"

"Dark Shadow stand down. She's just trying to understand."

"She can't understand! Look at this!" The shadow flew to the wall that contained the collage of family photos. "Look at them all!"

"That doesn't mean she won't understand."

"No! Those people were awful to you." The Shadow grew larger, moving Tsuyu away.

Fumikage gritted his teeth. "Dark Shadow, we agreed not to mention _them_."

"Why? Won't those thoughts make us stronger?"

"It will make _you_ uncontrollable."

"She won't make you more powerful."

"No but she makes me happy." Fumikage's eyes widened with realization. Is this why Aizawa told him to spend time with Tsuyu? He calmed down and at the same time Dark Shadow began to shrink. "Dark Shadow, withdrawal," the teen commanded. And the Dark Shadow crawled back into his body.

"Wow! You guys have some intense arguments, ribbit." Tsuyu was back against her desk.

"I apologize. He doesn't normally act out like that."

"What did he mean by those thoughts make you stronger?"

Fumikage sighed. "Negative thoughts from me make Dark Shadow stronger. He becomes less controllable with the power." He slowly sat up. "I work hard to try and stay complacent with him."

"And what happens when you are happy?"

It seemed like a simple question, yet he couldn't think what to say. Fumikage was speechless for a while. Tsuyu hopped over the boy and sat down beside him on the bed. They sat next to each other in awkward silence. Fumikage knew he had to speak.

"I am not sure," he whispered and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand to be on top of Tsuyu's. He felt the girl's arm freeze before intertwining her fingers between him. "I think it is a good thing though."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed and squeezed her fingers against his. "Fumikage can I ask you a more personal question?"

"Of course."

"Who are the 'them' you don't want to think about?"

Fumikage exhaled heavily through his nose. "It's hard to talk about."

"That's okay," Tsuyu retracting their statement. "You don't have to-"

"It would be easier to show you instead," Fumikage interrupted her. He released her hand and stood up. "If you would follow me."

Tsuyu agreed and followed the boy out of the room. The pair walked down the stairs, through the hallway and into Fumikage's room. Fumikage took a seat at his desk while Tsuyu took a seat on his bed. He opened the top draw and pulled out a blue folder. He handed it to Tsuyu, crossing his arms and placing one leg over his knee. He looked to the other side often room.

She took the folder and opened it up, eyes widening t the first paper she saw. "This is a Parental Rights Termination form."

"When I was born, Dark Shadow was born with me," Fumikage explained. "My parents assumed it was some sort of curse. I had been possessed by some evil spirit in the womb. They refused to take care of me and left me at the hospital as a new born."

Tsuyu flipped the page. "Ribbit! This is your medical records."

"The only thing my parents left me were their medical records. I know what their quirks were; mind reading and some sort of memorization. My mother could read minds, and her quirk is what she has documented on the Parental Rights Termination form is that I was possessed." He readjusted his shoulders as Tsuyu read through his papers.

"You have AB blood type." She states. Fumikage simply nods. "That makes sense for you, Fumikage."

"My blood type is B. That explains why we get along so well. We are blood compatible, ribbit."

Fumikage smiled. "I guess that would explain a few things."

"Neither of them had any bird attribute," she commented.

"It's believed that came with Dark Shadow."

"Ribbit. My brother is also allergic to Penicillin." Tsuyu turned through the medical pages and stopped when she reached a certain page. "What dos alternative home mean? Was that like a foster care home?"

"Only the more adoptable children went to the foster care you are thinking of. Alternative homes are any kind of setting the government could place a large group of kids. I stayed in a one roomed apartment with eleven other children for most of my childhood. The only time we got any alone time was when we were punished. I'm not going to go into detail. It wasn't very pleasant, and the people caring for me were not very good at the care part. I'm grateful I had Dark Shadow, though. It kept me sane and made sure I was never alone. Applying to U.A. was one of my only opportunities to get out. If I made it into the hero program, the school agreed to pay for housing form me. I think they get some sort of incentive from the government since there is such a shortage of alternative care homes. Either way, coming here has provided me with a much better way of life and a possible future. I am extremely grateful."

At some point while Fumikage had been speaking, Tsuyu had closed the folder, placed it on the bed, and stood up. As soon as he was finished speaking, her arms were wrapped around him. "I'm sorry you had to experience that," she said trying to choke back tears. "I care about you, and the fact that you have had to endure so much makes me so sad."

Fumikage wrapped his arms around Tsuyu. "It's alright, really."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't think that that is something worth thinking about. Being sad will not make it not happen. Don't worry." With his hand he wiped a tear from her eye.

"But those memories upset you."

"Yes," Fumikage nodded, "but I think I'm replacing them slowly with happier one." He placed his head on Tsuyu's shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. The two embraced for the rest of the evening until it was too late, and Tsuyu left for her room. After saying goodnight, she left and Fumikage laid down to sleep. This time drifting off peacefully.

They English saying 'time flies when you're having a good time' was starting to make sense to Fumikage. He enjoyed the weekend with Tsuyu, watching a horror movie marathon, listening to Tsuyu retell family vacation stories, and hanging out with their fellow classmates. The weekend was suddenly gone, and Monday had now arrived. The bird-headed teen found himself in the training facility with Aizawa and Cementoss.

"Good morning," the teen bowed to his two instructors.

"Good morning, Tokoyami. Did you have a good weekend?" Aizawa asked.

"I did. I listened to what you said. I made sure spend time with Asui."

The teacher smiled. "So, you did. Does that make you more prepared for today's training?"

"Indeed, it does. I do have a request, Aizawa sensei. Would you mind being more forward with your thoughts in the future with me?"

"Show me that you learned what I wanted you to, and I'll consider it." With that the instructor motioned for Cementoss to set up the civilian stand ins and incase Fumikage in the box.

On the first try Fumikage escaped from the cement box. He used Dark Shadow to punch a hole through the roof and then used the creature to swing him up through the top. Aizawa couldn't suppress his smile while Cementoss was stunned.

"Tokoyami, what did you do differently this time?" Cementoss asked. "I've never seen a student make such strides in such a short time."

"I was spending my time focusing my energy on suppressing the dark memories, Fumikage explained. I was trying to keep Dark Shadow from being over powered. This time I focused on powering my quick with positive feelings. It seems to listen more."

"You really did get what I was telling you," Aizawa smiled. "That's good. That means we can pick up the pace. Get ready for things to get a lot harder. Okay," both teachers pulled out goggles and pulled them over their eyes. "Same thing but this time, no light."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I did a bit a research for this chapter. I am going to add a link to one of the paintings discussed in the bottom of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! I'm so excited. I'm currently writer chapter 8 and it looks like it will be long, but that will be nice. Let's see how fast that gets sorted out. Enjoy, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Revelry in the Dark 7**

Months passed, and the end of April arrived. The remaining students who failed the licensing exam passed their exams. Class 1-A was in a place to celebrate and Fumikage was as well. He had been working tirelessly every day, perfecting his quirk. He had finally approached the time to reemerge in the public. Which meant he would soon be facing the League of Villains.

While Fumikage would have been more excited for a class retreat or a night, everyone else seemed to have voted for a family day. Aizawa didn't like the idea of sending every student home, so instead he arranged for each family to come to campus and spend time with their student for the weekend. The school provided space on the other side of campus, so the families could stay in their dorms. Everyone in the class was excited and eager to see their families. The entire class sat in the common area the night before.

"Oooh! I can't wait to see my parents," Ochaco floated over the group with excitement.

"I know!" Ashido cheered. "I can't wait to show them how strong I've gotten."

"I hope my mom brings a cake. She always makes the best cakes." Sato leaned back against the couch.

"Dude, all you think about is cake," Kaminari laughed.

Fumikage was sitting with Tsuyu, Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Shoji, and Mineta. Ochaco was a part of the group before she drifted off, and everyone was laughing about it. Fumikage was sitting on the couch while Tsuyu was in a frog -like squat in front of him. He was leaned back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Dark Shadow was extended from the boy's chest. It was using its claws to comb and braid Tsuyu's long green hair.

"My mom and I are going to see the Hero Hall of Fame. I heard they have a new All Might exhibit," Midoriya beamed.

"Let me know if they have anything with MT Lady in there," Mineta said with a slight drool.

Tsuyu slapped him across the face with her tongue. "Don't be gross, Mineta."

Mineta rubbed his cheek. "I'm being gross? You two keep touching each other!"

"Some of us know how to appropriately behave around the opposite sex," Fumikage said. "It's a shame you don't know how to act around either."

"How will the two of you handle Family day?" Iida inquired. "Will both your families be meeting?"

"You can't just a that," Shoji said defensively. "That's a big step in someone's relationship." Fumikage tried not to react to Iida's question. It seemed intrusive, and he was relieved to see a friend also felt that way.

"My family plans on meeting Fumikage's family," Tsuyu calmly answered. "But I'm not sure when that will happen. My family is arriving at eight tomorrow, so I know they will want to get breakfast first."

"That's great Tsu. When is your family coming Fumikage?" Midoriya asked.

Fumikage opened his eyes at that comment. "I'm not sure."

"Ribbit, that's fine. It will all work out. Thanks, Dark Shadow." Dark Shadow had just finished some sort of complicated hair look for Tsuyu. It was a large braid that was then formed into a large bowl. Dark Shadow as enjoying having someone to play with.

"You're really good at that, Tokoyami," commented Todoroki.

"It's all Dark Shadow," Fumikage explained.

"Yeah. It's all me," said the shadow pointing to itself. It dove back into the teen.

Iida stood up and raised his hand to the whole room. "As class representative I want to make sure everyone is well rested for their families tomorrow. They will be arriving between seven and seven thirty to pick you up down here. It is now ten in the evening. Let's go to bed."

Everyone agreed and began to walk away, leaving Tsuyu and Fumikage alone in the common area. Tsuyu hopped up from her spot and Fumikage stood next to her. He turned to give the girl a hug but stopped when he saw her hands were pulled against her chest.

"Fumikage, I would like you to meet my family tomorrow," she said.

"Sure. I would be honored to meet them," Fumikage answered.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu beamed! "I know they will like you. You can come down with me in the morning, so they can meet you."

"Perhaps You should spend your first opportunity with your parents by yourself," Fumikage suggested looking to his feet. "They want to see you."

"Hmm." It took Tsuyu a moment, but over the copious amount of time they had spent together, she was beginning to figure out the boys' thoughts without needing to pry. "You feel uncomfortable coming down and seeing everyone with their families."

"Is it that obvious?" He frowned.

"No, it's just understandable." She grabbed his arm and began walking towards the dorm rooms. "I'll text you when to come meet us then, okay?"

Fumikage smiled. "That sounds great."

Tsuyu had no idea how she managed to sleep that night. Aside from trying to sleep sitting up to keep her hair from being messed up, her heart was racing. She was so excited to see her family. Normally at least one of her parents were out of town and working late, so a time when they could all be together was always an extra special treat.

She rushed to get dressed when her alarm went off. She wore a light green T-shirt dress, with black leggings, and green flats. The frog girl jumped for joy when she saw her parents and siblings waiting in the common area for her. The five frogs embraced in a group hug. Tsuyu's mother, Beru, kissed her forehead. "It's good to see you, tadpole! Your hair looks so pretty!"

"It's good to see you too, mom," Tsuyu said.

"Ribbit. What about your papa Toad?" Her father, Ganma, croaked.

"And us!" Her brother, Samidare, and sister, Satsuki, said in chorus.

"Of course, I missed you all! Ribbit."

"This hug is nice, but we need to get going. I made us a reservation at 7:30 at a nearby restaurant for breakfast," Ganma said.

The family nodded and left the school. They walked off the campus and after a few minutes found a nice restaurant. They were brought to a table by a waitress. Ganma and Beru sat on one side of the table. Tsuyu sat between Satsuki and Samidare on the other side. Tsuyu talked about school, her classmates, and hero work. Samidare talked about an annoying girl at school who keeps pinching him. Satsuki was having fun at school for her first year and talked about how her friend just found out she could climb up walls, so they have been climbing up the school building when the teachers are not looking. It was a joyous reunion.

"Tsuyu, when will we get to meet your boyfriend?" Beru asked after the family's food arrived.

"About that," Tsuyu started in the middle of a bite. She tried to chew quickly but wasn't fast enough to swallow.

"Did he dump you?" Genma said with an angry tone.

"No!" Tsuyu said.

"Oh good. I was a little concerned when he didn't come down with you to meet us." Genma sighed with relief.

"Well meeting him I actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Tsuyu stared at her parents.

"Is he ugly?" Samidare asked with a smirk. "That would be a good thing to know before meeting him."

The eldest sister frowned. "He is not ugly."

"Does he not want to meet us?" Satsuki asked in soft voice.

"No, he wants to meet you. He's just very shy," Tsuyu explained.

"Oh, he doesn't need to feel shy," Beru said. "From what you've told us over the phone he sounds like a wonderful young man."

"Yeah, but Fumikage isn't really used to being around a lot of family."

"Oh, does he have a small family?" Beru asked.

"He doesn't have any family. Technically our home room teacher, Aizawa sensei, is his guardian right now."

"Oh," both parents croaked at the same time.

"Ribbit. Why doesn't he have a family?" Satsuki asked.

"It's complicated," Tsuyu explained. "I don't know if he would like it if I told you this, but I also think that this might be one of the only times he gets to interact with a full family. I just don't know how he will react."

"We won't tell, tadpole," Beru reached across the table and patted her daughter on the hand.

"Thanks mom," Tsuyu smiled.

Ganma reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "I think that this information may help us decide what we should do first, ribbit." He unfolded the paper and pushed it toward Tsuyu. "Why don't we do something he would be comfortable with first."

Tsuyu picked up the list and read through it. She put the paper down and smiled, pointing to one of the items. "This will work."

The family ribbited and finished their meal. They all hopped out of their seats before walking back to the U.A. campus. Tsuyu was excited to invite a new person into their group. She quickly took out her phone to text Fumikage, that they were on their way.

Fumikage had to remind himself to breath when he received a text from Tsuyu.

 **TA: My family and I are coming back from breakfast. Did you eat breakfast?**

 **FT: Yes. I went to the cafeteria.**

 **TA: Great! Why don't you meet us in the common area? We are still walking.**

 **FT: Sure.**

He wasn't sure how to feel as he found himself walking down the stairs. The dorm was silent. Every other student from class 1-A was out with their family. It was peaceful, but also lonely. Never had he been alone in these dorms. He sat down on the couch to wait for Tsuyu and her family, folding his arms and tapping a finger against the cuffs of his shirt. He was wearing a dark grey button up, a black vest, dark wash boot cut jeans, and black lace up ankle boots.

Dark Shadow peered over his shoulder. "You're nervous."

"This seems odd," Fumikage sighed. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to say or do. I guess I just need to be polite."

Dark Shadow looked behind the couch. "Looks like they are here." It dove into the teens back.

Fumikage took a deep breath and stood up to face the entrance. The entrance doors open and in walks; Tsuyu, a tall toad-headed an wearing a button up shirt and tie, a short woman with similar features to Tsuyu in a sweater and skirt, a young boy with his bangs covering half his face, and a small girl with her hair in pigtails.

Tsuyu walked over to Fumikage and pulled him closer to her family. "Fumikage this is my family, ribbit. This is my dad, Genma, my mom, Beru, my brother, Samidare, and my little sister Satsuki. The entire family smiled, and if rehearsed all said, "It's nice to meet you."

Fumikage bowed to the family. "It is my honor to meet you all as well."

Genma walked over to Fumikage and wrapped an arm around him. "No need to be so formal, Fumikage. When you are with us you are with family, ribbit."

"Thank you," Fumikage blushed.

Samidare suddenly gasped. "I recognize you. You almost won at the Sports Festival! Your quirk is so cool!"

Dark Shadow poked out of Fumikage's chest and looked towards Samidare. "Thank you."

Fumikage could feel the sweat forming on his neck. _"Damn it, Dark Shadow!"_ He thought and watched the creature grin as it heard its master's thoughts.

"Woah!" Samidare smiled. The ten-year-old was easily impressed.

Satsuki had a different response. She hid behind her mother's leg. "It's scary."

"It's safe," Tsuyu said, patting the shadow on the head.

The girl continued to hide behind the woman's skirt. Fumikage let his heart beat fast. Scaring someone in the family on their first appearance is a horrible first impression. He needed to do something. "Dark Shadow is my quirk. It will not hurt you," Fumikage assured her. He squatted down. "Would you like to pet Dark Shadow?"

"Oh! Can I?" Asked Samidare. Fumikage nodded and the young boy rushed over. "Woah! This is so cool!"

His reaction seemed to have intrigued the mall girl. She warily walked over to Fumikage. At first, she just watched as her two other siblings patted the dark creature. She crept closer and closer to it, before extending her hand towards it. The creature surprised her and bumped its forehead against his. She laughed, and soon both younger siblings were distracted with the shadow.

"See, Dark Shadow is nice," Tsuyu said smiling at Fumikage as he slowly stood.

"Dark Shadow is very nice," Satsuki giggled.

"Actually, Dark Shadow is the one who braided my hair," Tsuyu informed the group.

"Wow, that's some quirk," Ganma said placing a hand on Fumikage's shoulder. "It helps you in battles and braid your girlfriend's hair. What class teaches you that skill?"

"I'm not sure if we learned that in class," Fumikage said with a nervous smile.

Ganma laughed and patted the teen on his back. "Don't worry son. You will pick up on our humor soon."

"Ribbit, we need to get going," Beru told them all. "We don't want to miss the train to the museum."

"The museum?" Samidare groaned. "Ribbit. Why do we have to go to some boring old museum?"

"Ribbit! There is nothing wrong with the museum. We are running late. Let's go!" Beru grabbed ahold of Samidare and Satsuki and pulled them out the door.

"We better follow," Tsuyu said to Fumikage. "My mom does not like to be late. She always has a timely plan made for our trips."

"Right," Fumikage nodded and they walked out of the dorms.

Of all the museums to go to, the museum of Natural History, Science and Culture was not what Fumikage expected. He started to understand when the family began their visit in the science section. They stated in the anatomy section. There was a plethora of interactive activities for the younger siblings to inhabit, like a slide constructed from a stomach and intestine revealing a 'fart' noise when they exited the slide. Everyone laughed each time one of the kids exited the slide. Museums were quite family friendly.

They moved through out each exhibit quickly, progressing from most interactive to least. When they reached the cultural section there was a massive new Art exhibit. The title was " _The Story of Japan."_

The exhibit was a large room with several traditional Japanese paintings lined on the walls. Numbers sat next to each picture on tiny metallic plates. The was a crowd standing in the center of the room all staring at the numbers of paintings. Many seemed confused or frustrated. The Asui family wasn't any different.

"I don't get it. That lady at the kiosk said that the entire exhibit was a story. There aren't even panels explanations written anywhere. What story is there with just all these paintings? Ribbit." Beru sighed. "Maybe we should go back and get the audio tour headsets."

Ganma's throat puffed out. "And pay that ridiculous price? That wasn't worth it,"

As the family began to debate about what their next course of action should be, Fumikage walked up to the first painting and stared. A man and woman stood on a bridge looking down. The woman stood clutching her stomach while the man held a spear, stirring the substance below the bridge. Fumikage stared at the paintings for a while, tuning out the rest of the family. He looked at each painting from the distance, before turning back to the frog family.

"What do you think, Fumikage?" Tsuyu asked.

"It's the Myth of Japan's creation," Fumikage explained.

Every member of the amphibious family looked surprised. "You understand what all these paintings are saying?" Tsuyu asked.

Fumikage rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and blushed. "I have always enjoyed the tales of mythology."

"Can you explain it to us?" Ganma asked.

Fumikage nodded. He pointed to the first painting. "The man is Izanagi and the woman in this painting is Izanami, the goddess of creation and death. They were the last two deities born from the original seven deities. They fell in love and went to bridge between Earth and heaven. In this image, Izanagi is stirring the gas of clouds and water to create the first land."

Fumikage moved to the next painting. "They wed and gave birth to the Islands of Japan. They also gave birth to many other Gods and deities Unfortunately, Izanami was killed after giving birth to her final child, the deity of fire, Kagu-tsuchi."

As the teen talked he moved to painting after painting. The Asui family followed, captured by the tale he was telling. Other patrons of the museum began to follow as well. It didn't take long for a large crowd

"Izanagi was so furious that he beheaded the Kagu-tsuchi. Then, heavy with grief, Izanagi went to the underworld, Yomi. Once in Yomi Izanagi called out Izanami for her to return with him. She replied that it was too late, and that she had already eaten the fruit of the dead. Izanagi would not except no, and eventually Izanami said that she would ask the spirts of the underworld. However, Izanagi could not look at her and needed to wait. Izanagi as impatient and went to look for his wife. He searched the underworld and found her. He was disgusted at her sight. Her skin as rotting like a corps. Izanami was embarrassed and furious. She chased Izanagi out of Yomi, and Izanagi rolled a boulder to block the entrance to Yomi.

"After being in Yomi for so long, Izanagi cleansed himself of the unwanted underworld. As water pour onto his face, three entities were born. From his left eye, Amaterasu, the sun goddess was born. When the water hit his right eye, Tsyukuyomi, the moon god washed out. Finally, from his nose pour out Susanoo, the storm god."

"Skip to the part where Amaterasu refuses to look at Tsyukuyomi," a voice soft and eerie from the crowd interjected.

Fumikage finally turned from the paintings. He was surprised to see such a large group had been listening but was more disturbed when he saw the man who had requested he skip ahead. Though he was covering himself with a black hoodie, but his white hair, creamy skin, red eyes, and wicked smile was recognizable; even without the hands. He scratched at his neck desperately.

Tsuyu immediately stepped before her family, noticeably nervous. "Tomura Shigaraki," she whispered.

Tomura's grin widened as his head turned toward Tsuyu. "I remember you." He began walking towards the girl. "You had the same expression the last time we met face to face." He extended his hand towards her face.

Dark Shadow shot out in front of Tsuyu, making a large barricading her from the man. "Don't touch her," Fumikage's low voice commanded.

"Clever. I can't turn a shadow to dust, can I?" Tomura lowered his hand and turned his attention towards Fumikage. "You have made it clear that you are eager to be a hero, Fumikage Tokoyami. Or should I call you by you hero name, Tsukuyomi? Either way, in this well luminated room, you are out of your element to fight to your greatest strength. Unless there has been a reason you've been hiding from the public for so long."

"What do you want?" growled Fumikage. He looked beyond the man and noticed Tsuyu was silently motioning people to leave the exhibit. " _Good, we can get the civilians away in case there is a scene."_

"I'm providing you an opportunity," Tomura snickered.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer," the teen grunted.

"I'm not making an offer, I'm giving you a warning. If you don't want to see this city leveled to the ground, you will make an appearance tomorrow. You see I'm a little impatient. I have a few things planned, and I don't like to wait. So, come on out tomorrow with that little Hawk of yours. Infect bring anyone you would like." He pointed to Tsuyu behind him. "You could even that girlfriend of yours."

A black swirling portal opened against the wall. It was between paintings of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. The crowd screamed as the villain walked to the wall. Tomura placed his hand against the painting of Tsukuyomi. The painting cracked before turning into dust. "See you later." He walked through the swirling vortex and disappeared.

Fumikage sighed once the portal disappeared. "Was anyone injured?"

Tsuyu shook her head. "No, just that painting."

"That's a shame," Fumikage stared at the dust on the ground. "Good thinking to get the crowd to leave. We need to call the authorities."

"My mom is contacting to police," Tsuyu informed him.

"Good," Fumikage took out his cell phone. "Now we need to call Aizawa sensei."

wiki/File:Kobayashi_Izanami_and_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and all your sweet comments. You are all quite motivating. This chapter is long! Please enjoy. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Thank you, Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 8**

After giving their statements to the police, Fumikage and the Asui family traveled back to the U.A. campus. U.A. sent a private car. They didn't want the family to have to face another possible incident in a public space. All six sat in the back of a limo.

"You two really handled that situation," Ganma stated.

"That man was scary," Satsuki mumbled into her mother's side. Beru patted the child on the back.

Samidare was staring at Fumikage with an intense expression. Fumikage remained quiet. He wasn't quite sure what to say to comfort the family. Tsuyu noticed Samidare and placed her arm around her brother. "Are you alright, Samidare?"

He turned to Tsuyu, looking her directly in the eyes. "If that guy would have touched you, your face would have been like that painting."

"Probably," Tsuyu did not sugar coat the reality for her brother.

"And Fumikage just talked with that guy on his own. You helped get everyone out. And all everyone did was leave. No one else tried to do anything. It was just you two." Samidare leaned forward and hugged his sister. "I could have lost you. I think that you could die?"

Tsuyu hugged her brother tightly as he started to cry. "I didn't die though. Everyone is safe."

"I couldn't do anything to help you," Samidare choked out. "I'm really glad that Fumikage protected you. And I'm really sorry for making a joke that your boyfriend was probably ugly."

Everyone stared solemnly at the boy as he cried in his sister's arms. For a hero, that would have been a frightening event. As a ten-year-old, that must have been terrifying. On the other side of Tsuyu, Fumikage thought, wondering what he could possibly say to lighten the mood of the car.

"It's alright to be worried about your sister," Fumikage finally said. Samidare looked up with red puffy eyes. All frog eyes stared at the teen. "Dark shadow can only fix hair, not feathers. If Tomaru would have touched Tsuyu's face, then I would have had to be the pretty one in our relationship. I don't think I can handle that task."

He smiled and soon the back seat was bubbling with laughter. Tsuyu grabbed a hold of Fumikage's hand and squeezed it tight. He smiled and reciprocated the grip for the remainder of the car journey.

The car stopped outside the entrance of U.A. Aizawa was waiting outside the entrance. He pulled open the car door. "I apologize for this even messing with your visit, but I will require my students back to debrief them on their next visit. Asui family, we will have pro hero Ectoplasm will join you in your suit for the remainder of today and tomorrow. He is waiting for you there as we speak. The less you know, the safer everyone can be," Aizawa looked towards Tsuyu and Fumikage, "so I recommend that you two say good bye now."

The two teens looked at each other, and before either could react, both parents wrapped them into a tight hug. Fumikage was released first and exited out the door as Tsuyu hugged each member of her family. Fumikage stood next to Aizawa and watched as Tsuyu exited the car door. Before she could close it, and small hand pushed against it.

"Fumikage," Samidare called from the car. "You will help Tsuyu stay safe again, right?"

"Absolutely," Fumikage nodded.

The boy smiled and closed the door. The car drove off. Aizawa placed a hand on both student's shoulders. "Follow me."

Aizawa brought the two to his office. Inside, Endeavor and Todoroki were already sitting inside. Todoroki's eyes were wide when Fumikage and Tsuyu entered the room. They each grabbed a chair and took a seat.

"I have updated Endeavor and Todoroki on all current events leading to this point. They know everything you do now, and you know I don't like repeating myself." Aizawa leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "That being said, I now need to update you two on our plan for tomorrow. As I see it, Tomaru would not have told you to come out if he didn't have planes already made."

"You mean you're actually going to send Fumikage out tomorrow? Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

Aizawa nodded. "I entail for all of us in this room to be there. I have already contacted Selkie and informed him you will be staying here and to warn him to stay on alert. If the League of Villains is willing to make scene in front of so many witnesses, then they'd be willing to attack you when you don't have your guard up. Your family will be guarded by Ectoplasm in case there is any attack there since Tokoyami was seen out with your family."

"My men have called the National Weather Service to put out a fake emergency weather warning sometime in the morning tomorrow," Endeavor stated. "That should keep more civilians out of the way."

"Excellent," praised Aizawa. "The fewer casualties the better."

"What about those weird bird creatures with the multiple quirks?" Endeavor asked. "From what I can tell those things at each fight."

"That's right. Every time the league gets involved there are nomu," Todoroki added to his father's statement.

"I suspect that there will be some. I have planned on several pros joining us out on the main streets, with others prepared to back us up." At this point Aizawa pulled down a large city map from behind his desk and pointed to it. Tokoyami and Hawk will be the focal point here. Since Todoroki now has his license, you and he will be walking about a block away in this area. Asui and I will be on watch in the alley ways on the opposite side. Hawk has also asked Mt. Lady to be in the area as well."

"Is that all the backup we have?" Fumikage asked.

Aizawa shook his head. "We don't know how they are going to attack, so having pro's change their schedules completely for an unknow attack from a strong enemy will be more harmful than useful. What we have done is called out to each pro station within a thirty-kilometer radius and told them to be prepared. Even then since we know there is someone leaking intel within the school, only the most trusted member of the staff is aware and prepared to come help. We also have the police on high alert."

"You really have thought of everything Aizawa sensei," remarked Tsuyu.

"I have thought of everything except what they are going to do." The teacher stared at Fumikage. "The only consistency we have is Tokoyami. You are going to need to be strong tomorrow. You are more than capable of handling anything they throw at you if you keep your mind focused. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Fumikage nodded.

Good. Then I recommend you leave, get dinner, and go to sleep soon. Don't eat in the cafeteria. Just get your food to go. You need to be out of site for a while. Especially when the press begins to arrive.

At that moment, Present Mic opened the office door. "Shouta, we got a reporter pulling up to the gate."

Aizawa pointed to Fumikage and Tsuyu. "You two leave and hide in the dorms. If anyone asks you questions say nothing. Endeavor- "

"Shoto and I will go stall the press," Endeavor said standing up. "We are going to be the best father-son team now that he has his license."

"I'm so excited," Shoto's monotoned voice replied as he stood and exited with his father.

Fumikage and Tsuyu quickly stood to leave. "See you both at six in the morning, outside the entrance," Aizawa stated. They both nodded and left.

It didn't take the pair long to get their meal and make it back to the dorm room. Though the dorm was empty, there were bound to be other students returning with their families. Fumikage was quick to recognize Tsuyu's frustration.

"We shouldn't eat in the common room. Let's go eat in my room. I know you don't like to eat in your room."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu agreed and they walked up the stairs.

The two hadn't been too talkative since their encounter. They were both deep in thought. Fumikage had been working hard to remain as calm as he was, but he knew how shook up he was from this recent encounter. Tsuyu's paralyzed face as Tomaru's hand stretched towards her flashed in his mind every opportunity it could. That wasn't what he wanted to be thinking about.

He wanted to think about how open Tsuyu's family was to him. He wanted to think about their excited expressions when he was able to share his love of mythology. The realization dawned upon him how Tsuyu was probably feeling as well. She was nearly killed by the same guy. This time it was in front of her family. She must be so worried about her siblings.

Perhaps that was the last thought to kick his hero mindset into gear. Or maybe it was the need to make sure that Tsuyu felt safe and comforted. Either way he had the guts and motivation, and not a single thought into what he was doing until it was done.

Just shy of Fumikage's room, he grabbed Tsuyu's arm, gesturing him to stop. He turned to face her. She turned, giving a confused look. She opened her mouth to speak but froze when the hand on her arm slid its way up to the base of her neck. Fumikage stepped closer to her, their bodies millimeters away. He cocked his head sideways and gently pressed his beak against her lips.

It was a simple kiss. Very light and sweet. Nothing in the moment felt forced. The only sound came from Tsuyu as she gasped with surprise. It lasted only a few short moments, but impact on both the teens would last the rest of the night.

Once they both released, Fumikage walked straight to his door and opened it. The two sat on the floor and ate in silent bliss. When their meal had ended, and both agree to go to bed before any other students arrived, they shared another simple kiss before Tsuyu exited the room.

When Fumikage left the dorm the next morning, he was surprised to be greeted by Hawk. The pro hero smiled and embraced the boy.

"Man, I missed you. Patrols are so boring with no one to talk to."

"It is good to see you as well, Hawk," Replied Fumikage.

"I'm picking you up and Aizawa will take Froppy. Let's get moving." They started to walk down the street.

They moved quickly making their way to the street. Hawk had a headset in one ear and made notes to Aizawa and Endeavor as they entered their section. Fumikage wasn't sure what to say. He was more worried about remaining focused and aware. Luckily for him, Hawk was quite the extrovert.

"Remember to remain focused on the mission. Even if we are not talking about the mission, we must be focused."

"Right," Fumikage nodded.

"Everyone is in position," Hawk informed Fumikage. "All we can do is wait. Which is nice. That means you and I can catch up."

"Aren't you more worried that we have no idea what is going to happen?" Fumikage asked.

Hawk shook his head. "No. Every day is a surprise. We just know where most people are positioned. Remaining focused is also meaning to just be prepared and on guard. We will actually pass by Mt. Lady in a while. She started at the other end." The pro hero smiled at his sidekick. "What I'm concerned about is that I know nothing about this girlfriend of yours."

Fumikage blushed. "Is this really the time to discuss this?"

"I think so. After all, Aizawa made sure to bring her. So, come on. How long has this been going on?"

"A couple months," the teen mumbled.

The winged hero's eyes widened. "Wow! Look at you trusting someone."

"Shut up," Fumikage said with a blushing smile.

"She must be pretty great."

"She really is."

Suddenly a loud boom rocked the ground. From in front of them a large blonde woman flew through the sky, shrinking as she flew towards the pair. Dark Shadow emerged, ready to catch the woman, when a long, pink appendage wrapped around the woman and pulled her aside.

"Tsukuyomi catch."

Tsuyu was sticking to the building with Mt. Lady secured in her tongue. Dark Shadow reached up and took the woman from the girl, placing Mt. Lady on the ground safely. Aizawa and hoped down with the frog girl and walked towards the other two. Endeavor and Shoto sprinted to join the group.

"Mt. Lady, are you alright? Hawk asked.

"I'm fine, but the gross thing that threw me is coming this way." She pointed down the street.

As the group turned a large nomu slowly walked down the street. It stopped and pointed up to a large digital advertising screen. The advertisement disappeared and a white-haired villain with a large hand over his face glared at the world with one red eye.

"Good, the heroes have arrived." The villain spoke.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Aizawa sneered.

Tomura panned the camera over to a very frightened news crew. "These folks were kind enough to offer their cameras to me. I have a lot to say," he whispered as he pulled the camera back to his face. "We live in an unjust world. A world where heroes are dubbed good and villains bad. What decides a hero or a villain? Their quirk."

"This bastard is insane," Endeavor muttered.

Tomaru continued. "Now the world will tell you that it is people that are good or evil. I beg to differ. People are judged as soon as their quirk emerges. Once society has decided, then you are either the hero or villain they want you to be. We have a lovely example out today. Tsukuyomi, with the quirk of a dark shadow, was rejected by his own parents. He lived in horrible conditions growing up because he was considered to be possessed."

Fumikage's mouth dropped. "How does he know that?"

"He has a quirk not even a mother could love. Now, poor Tsukuyomi has been trying to be his best. He wants to be a hero. He has shown his power and is working so hard, but now," black portals encompassed the perimeter of the group, "we see what happens when a hero with such a dark power is shown to the world. What will the world do when they see a hero's quirk so out of control? Is it worth being a hero if no one will want you?"

Nomus poured out from the black voids. Ten of them in the center of town. All the heroes and sidekicks stood in a circle ready to fight. Endeavor, Eraser Head, Mt. Lady, and Hawk pushed the U.A. students to the center of their circle. Suddenly a black portal wrapped around Fumikage. He tried to fight out of the black but was quickly sucked in. As he disappeared he saw Tsuyu, and Todoroki consumed by the portal as well. He was pulled in and arrived on the roof, next to the Hand covered villain with the camera from a terrified camera crew pointed at him.

"Heroes that are powered by darkness are simply villains. That is my plan to show you all!" The hand covered man stood atop a building speaking to the world. His left eye peaked through the fingers and pointed to Fumikage. "You seriously expect someone who has been scorned from the world to remain on your side? He will snap. All of us cursed 'heroes' snapped."

"Tokoyami, stay focused," Hawk called as he flew down on a blind nomu. The blow slashed the creature into two adjacent monstrosities. Endeavor took the opportunity to scorch the nearest nomu.

"Any pupil can look tame when on a short leash. But let's show you what this dark power can do when un chained." He turned to Fumikage. "You're so restrained with all this light. Let's fix that."

Another portal opened and Fumikage fell through. This time he saw that he was in an abandoned warehouse. The space had been cleared out except for all the foundational factures of the place. There were no windows or doors. Just an empty structure standing on its own. Shaky lights swung from the ceiling. He looked around and saw a camera with a megaphone attached in the corner.

Across the room he saw Tsuyu, Todoroki, and a group of civilians including the camera man and news crew on the other side. They ranged in age; some crying for their parents while others were just wondering where they were. They two U.A. students were doing their best to try and keep the civilians calm. Then the speaker began to talk, and the room fell silent.

"You would think that a group of heroes in training would be able to handle a simple hostage scenario. Three heroes, fifteen civilians, this should be easy. What happens when our heroes are left in the dark? Let's watch." The lights vanished, and the room plunged into complete darkness.

"Fumikage!" Tsuyu screamed.

Fumikage closed his eyes and channeled all his energy into stabilizing Dark Shadow. He heard Tsuyu calling his name, but he had to concentrate. They each had a job to do. _"Dark Shadow, you must remain small. They want to villainize us. They want us to look intimidating!"_

" _But there is so much room, and I have energy to grow."_

" _If you lash out, everything we worked will be lost. I must protect the civilians at all cost. That's my job as a hero. That is why we have been working on control. Listen to me, and don't question my decisions."_ Fumikage gritted his teeth as he focused. He heard the creature whine, and felt it shrink down to a sustainable size.

The teen opened his eyes. Before him he saw was more than just the civilians face, but a blinding light through his goggle. He pushed them up and recognized the flames to be Todoroki. He stood with his left side facing Fumikage. "You alright, Tokoyami?"

"I'm good," Fumikage nodded.

"Good work you two, ribbit. But now we need to get all these people to safety." Tsuyu had her arm around an elderly woman who was clearly frightened of her situation.

Fumikage nodded and took a step towards the group. Incredibly a black portal opened between himself and the group. A large muscular man with yellow skin emerged. He was easily twice as tall as Fumikage, and at least five times in width. A large black mask covered all his face but his mouth. His skin was bulbus and veiny. It was if his entire body was composed of only muscles. Only the skin on his lower half was covered, but the tight brown pants didn't hide the man's physique. He eyed the junior heroes and grinned.

A crackle came from the speaker overhead. "Meet our new team mate, Epicenter. You will find that his step is much more menacing than he appears. With his step he can replicate the damage of a colossal earthquake in a finite space; say a warehouse.

Everyone in the room looked horrified. The villain's smile grew, and he stomped his foot into the floor of the building. Immediately the ground beneath them rumbled. Epicenter took his step from the room and exited through the portal. "Save them if you can, hero," he called as he was engulfed by the dark gases.

The building rattled, the civilian's screamed, and Todoroki extinguished his flames as he fell to the ground to catch a woman. The room was shaking, and it was nothing but black. Fumikage heard a distinct scream. His eyes darted toward Tsuyu, and his heart stopped. A piece of the ceiling had landed on her foot as she covered the elderly woman's head in protective nature. The entire lot of civilians, Todoroki, and Tsuyu were all blind, defenseless and terrified. He had to save all of them.

Fumikage quickly placed his night vision goggles back on to watch Dark Shadow. What he saw instead was more terrifying. Within the span of two seconds he was able to see everything. The central support beam to the building was cracked. The metal beam snapped, and rubble began to fall. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Every feeling, every emotion went into Dark Shadow. The creature roared out of the teens chest.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled with all his might. The creature obeyed the teens thoughts and grew to a massive size it wrapped itself around and lifted the group of civilians and two heroes in the air, leaving Fumikage to face the blow of the building alone.

Fumikage placed his hands over his head, preparing for the impact. He heard the beam snap, Dark Shadow hollered in pain, and then the teen felt the blows himself. As a light fixture landed on his back he felt Dark Shadow begin to weaken its grip around the group.

"Protect them, Dark Shadow!" He yelled. " _I will not be a villain."_

Fumikage stood up, as more debris landed around him. _"I have to stay up. If I don't they will be buried. Focus all your feelings. Focus them to Dark Shadow."_

He thought back to his training with Aizawa. He took focused breaths. _"What feeling do I need right now? I need something for protection. I need something to strengthen; one strong feeling to feed into Dark Shadow!"_ The thought came to him faster than he could realize. " _Tsuyu! She is in there and she is frightened. I must save her because… I love her!"_

Fumikage took a blow to his back, and down he fell. Whatever that was, was heavy. He kept his hands around his head. " _Must stay conscious until everything around me stops moving. I must save Tsuyu. I love you, Tsuyu."_

The teen began to speak what he was thinking. A mantra built. Is one thought, his single feeling, repeated out loud. "I love you, Tsuyu. I love you, Tsuyu." He repeated it over and over. Walls were beginning to crack and crumble. Random rubble was now piling on Fumikage. Debris fell in front of him, and he could no longer see the group, but he could feel Dark Shadow. It was protecting everyone, protecting _Tsuyu!_

He just continued his mantra. Finally, the ground stopped shaking and the world fell silent. His small mumbles could barely be herd under the rubble. Dark Shadow continued its grip around the people. Finally, Fumikage could not keep himself conscious. His head was pounding, and his body ached. It was hard to breath, and the weight of the building softly lulled him into unconsciousness.

Little did he know that everything he did and said could be heard and seen through his shadow counterpart. When Dark Shadow lifted the group, Tsuyu could only wearily watch as the building shook around the boy. She heard him speak, and when he said he loved her, the tears bubbled right out. Tsuyu realized then that this was the scariest two minutes of her life

Dark Shadow moaned in agony as he lowered and released the group in his grasp. The light from outside was certainly weakening him, Tsuyu knew that. She also knew that her hero duty should be to first check on the civilians. But when she saw how quickly dark shadow disappeared into the rubble, she knew Fumikage was not okay.

"Fumikage!" She yelled as she followed the shadow creature into the rubble. She ran despite her limp, pushing the pain out of her mind. Dark Shadow slipped between the cracks of debris and Tsuyu desperately began digging. She tossed the small pieces off to the side. "Fumikage!" She cried, as her tears stained the rubble. She was focused on digging him out. He was probably hurt, and she needed to help.

"Fumikage!"

Tsuyu as so distracted by her digging that she didn't hear when he Aizawa sensei and the other pro heroes arrived. Long white binds pulled her off the rubble. She raised her fists to fight but stopped just for a moment when she saw two giant hands bend down to brush the rubble aside.

Eraser Head pulled her into his arms to help retain her as the teens face was revealed. Tsuyu flailed in her teachers grip. "Asui, you need to stay back. Let them get him out!"

Mt Lady carefully slid her hand under the unconscious teen and lifted him from the rubble. She placed him on the ground over by Eraser Head while looking the other way. "Hawk get an ambulance and a stretcher. Get the hospital ready."

Tsuyu slid out of the hero's grip and knelt beside Fumikage. She gently lifted his feathery head into her arms and pressed her ear against his chest. A few feathers fell from his head, and his face began to lighten in color. "No! No! No! You can't die on me! Fumikage wake up!" She quiets herself to listen. It's faint but she can still hear it. "I hear his heart beat!"

Eraser head nodded and waved to the emergency crew carrying a stretcher towards them. "He's bleeding pretty bad."

" _Bleeding?"_ Tsuyu hadn't even noticed the warm liquid sliding on her uniform. He was more hurt than she thought!

Hands shoved her aside as the medics lifted Fumikage onto the stretcher. They immediately took out gauze and tape, rolling the injured teen to his side to stop the bleeding from the nape of his neck.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion," one called into the radio on his shoulder. He looked around at the group. "Are his parents around?" They lifted the stretcher to begging carrying him out

"I'm his guardian," Eraser Head said.

"What's his blood type?"

"I uh…" The teacher's voice fell realizing he didn't know the answer.

"It's AB, ribbit," Tsuyu called to the medic.

"We need AB blood on standby," The medic called into the radio.

"Froppy, do you know any more of his medical history?" Eraser Head asked. She nodded and motioned for her to follow. "She's riding with us," the teacher informed the medics. They hopped into the ambulance, and as it drove away, Tsuyu tried her best to recall everything she could from the papers Fumikage had shown her from the blue folder in his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! We are reaching the end of this story! I can't believe so much has happened. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let you know what you think. I love reading your comments**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 9**

"He's allergic to penicillin," Tsuyu informed the medic in the back of the ambulance. The medic was attaching pulse and heart rate monitoring machine to Fumikage. More feathers fell from his head, and Tsuyu's eye watered up.

"That's good to know. Do you know what kind of reaction he has? Anything else we need to know?" The medic asked.

Tsuyu shook her head no. "Ribbit. I… I can't think of anything more. What else should I know? If we call the school, I know where he keeps this information."

"There is no need," Aizawa said calmly. He turned his phone screen with a long list of texting information. "The school is going to fax the hospital over all the information they have on him. Recovery girl is going to come as well to see if she can be any assistance. It should arrive to the hospital shortly."

"You've shred more than enough," another medic said. This medic had six arms, each applying pressure an injured area of Fumikage. "Most of the time we don't know this information at all. We must take the time to test blood and give medicine and hope that there won't be a reaction. Minutes save lives in this field."

The ambulance stopped. Tsuyu and Aizawa quickly hopped out of the back to make more room for all the medics. Fumikage was pulled out by a rush of doctors and nurses. They sprinted him into the emergency room, each either taking data down on a tablet or providing some sort of medical jargon; Tsuyu didn't know. A plump middle age nurse approached Aizawa and Tsuyu.

"Are you two with the injured hero hat just came in?" They nodded, and she smiled softly. "Follow me, please."

They followed the woman through the emergency room ambulance entrance. There were curtains pulled with several doctors and nurses weaving amongst the groups. Tsuyu kept her eyes out, looking for any sign of Fumikage. Her mind at this point was wandering all over. Aizawa must have understood where her mind was at, because he grabbed her wrist to keep her from wandering off.

They ended their walk in a large waiting room. A television was hanging on the all. There were several couches, reclining chairs, and pillows. A refrigerator and vending machine stood in the corner of the room next to a table with kitchen chairs. There was a bathroom beside the kitchen. A book shelf with a few classic novels and the latest magazines resting neatly on the shelves. A green light with a stick figure painted on it in white was right next to the light switch on the wall.

"This is our hero only waiting room," the nurse explained. "You all do so much work to protect the public. We are sure that the media will come here, and if you were in our regular waiting room, we couldn't protect you. There were towels and a variety of cleaning supplies by the sink. Here you are safe to rest and wait for your companions. Please help yourselves to any snack from the vending machine or drinks from the refrigerator." She pointed to the green light. "If you need anything press that green button and either me or another nurse will be in to assist you."

As the nurse explained the amenities, Tsuyu took a seat on the nearest sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. She wasn't going to be able to hold off from crying for much longer.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Aizawa said. "Can you tell us anything on Fumikage Tokoyami's state?"

"I can go see what I can find out." The nurse bowed and exited the room.

The teacher walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Aizawa walked over to Tsuyu. He took a seat next to her, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "I'm impressed you knew so much about Tokoyami. The fact you knew so much off the top of your head may have saved him."

"I hope it helps," Tsuyu sobbed. Tears bubbled out of her eyes as she turned towards her teacher. "Aizawa sensei, I'm really worried about him."

Tears began flowing out of Tsuyu's eyes. She had so many emotions, but the one that was winning was worry. She was worried for Fumikage. She stared down at her knees and noticed the large blood stain that had engulfed most of her uniform. She knew he was bleeding, and she knew it was bad, but see all this blood on her uniform not as her own. She was shaking with tears.

Tsuyu felt an arm wrapped around her and squeeze her tight. "He's going to be alright," Aizawa's voice said.

"But he didn't even protect himself! He just stood there as the whole building fell on him muttering… muttering…"

"I know, I saw it. Everyone saw it."

Tsuyu looked up at her teacher. "What do you mean you saw it?"

"The camera crew with you guys never stopped rolling. It showed up on every screen. I don't know how they hacked into the broadcasting network, but for those two minutes everything stopped. Even Shigaraki could see it. He had failed, and instead of providing a platform for someone to fail as a hero, Tokoyami showed his true nature and protected what was most important to him; you."

Tsuyu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He's important to me too."

"I know. I just don't think you really knew how much until he was hurt." Tsuyu shook her head. Aizawa sighed. "I don't think he knew either. You two really are the real thing."

A small and fragile smile filled Tsuyu. "I didn't realize how much you pay attention."

"To be honest I don't think he realized what he was saying. He always mumbles something about you during training, and that's when he does his best. I know it's genuine." A phone beeped, and Aizawa removed his hand from Tsuyu to look at it. He frowned as he looked at the message on the screen. Aizawa handed her the cloth and bottle. "Try to clean yourself up as much as you can. I need to make a phone call."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu nodded and walked to the bathroom as Aizawa placed his phone to his ear.

Tsuyu looked in the mirror of the bathroom as soon as the door was shut. What she saw was worse that hat she had expected. Most of the blood was pooled on her lap, however blood stain spots across her chest and stomach as well. Her arm had blood too, and the palms of her gloves were red as well as parts of her belt. The sight was overwhelming.

She poured the peroxide on the cloth and began to scrub. The white cloth turned to red, and Tsuyu could feel the tears welting back into her eyes. She needed to think of something else if she was going to be able to clean herself up. She closed her eyes and began to scrub at her right quad.

With her eyes closed and mind wandering, Tsuyu heard the muffled voice of Aizawa.

"Midnight found him where? And she has him sedated?" He paused listening to the other person on the phone. "I will arrive when I can. I must stay as guardian to Tokoyami at least until I know what condition he I in. Besides, I can't leave Asui alone. She's been through a lot." Another pause followed that comment. "I understand. If you keep him in a sound proof room without any bugs. Shouldn't be too much of a threat. There is no way Koda acted alone on this."

"Koda," Tsuyu gasped. They must have caught the traitor at school. She knew that the traitor would be good at acting like a friend, but realizing that they could be as close to Fumikage as Koda…

Tsuyu's mind was spinning. She dropped to her knees trying to hold back tears. Other voices began to come from outside. She couldn't identify them. All she could do was cry. She was finally alone, and that allowed her the time she needed to just cry. Time passed, and her sobbing slowly softened. A knock on the door caused her to look up.

"Asui, will you open the door?"

The voice was Todoroki's. _When did he arrive?_ Tsuyu thought. She wiped he tears, stood up, and opened the door.

The bi-colored hair teen's eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu. He eyed the girl up and down, staring at the blood stains. Others gasped from behind Todoroki. Tsuyu saw Aizawa, and a nurse talking behind them.

Todoroki pushed a plastic bag into the girl's hand. "These are clean clothes. Momo told me what to get."

"Ribbit." She stared at the bag. "Thank you."

"Please don't cry," Todoroki reached across from her and grabbed the bottle of peroxide. "Get dressed quickly. We have a lot to talk about." He closed the door.

Two minutes later, Tsuyu exited the bathroom wearing a plain yellow T-shirt and green baggy shorts. The rest of the group was sitting on the couches clustered by the door. The nurse was no longer with them. Tsuyu took a seat next to Todoroki. He handed her a wet cloth.

"You have blood on your face," he said coolly.

The girl took the cloth and wiped down her face. "Thank you."

"The nurse said that Tokoyami has suffered several lacerations, bruises, and fractures throughout his body. They have him in the process of a blood transfusion. This process is going to take several hours. I'm going to have to leave, but Todoroki said he will stay with you, Asui. I assumed you will want to stay here."

"Yes," Tsuyu said.

"Now that you are out, Asui, I have something important to share with you," Aizawa said.

"If this is about Koda being the traitor, then I heard you when I was in the bathroom," Tsuyu informed him.

"You only know part of the story," Aizawa corrected her. "But yes, Koda has a connection to the league of villains. We don't think he was working alone though."

"How do you know it was Koda?" Tsuyu asked.

"Because apparently, he ran into principle Nezu's office, and used his power to control him to take down the security from the campus. Midnight busted in and knocked them out. I need to head over to campus to help obtain new information."

"That's insane!" Todoroki exclaimed.

"I know. But I also know that there is no way he was acting alone. I plan to come back as soon as I can. Text me and keep me updated. I know Hawk will be here as soon as he and Endeavor have finished helping the police transport all the fallen nomus." He stood up. "And Asui, don't worry so much. Tokoyami is tough. He will be just fine. Text me when you get to see him." He walked out of the waiting room.

"Aizawa's right," Todoroki said. "Tokoyami is going to be fine."

"It's hard not to worry," Tsuyu sighed.

"Well you will get to see him whenever he wakes up."

"Ribbit. I'm sorry I didn't help you with the civilians."

"You don't need to apologize. You had other things to worry about." Todoroki grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. "Let's watch some TV while we wait." Todoroki flipped through the channels, quickly skipping past any news channel. He landed on a game show where people were trying to figure out a massive crossword puzzle through an obstacle course. They watched silently for several minutes; hearing the show but not listening.

Tsuyu broke the silence. "Why would Koda do it?"

"I don't know," Todoroki responded. "He always seemed like a silent fraidy-cat to me. I guess that was possibly an act."

"But why Fumikage? They had always been good friends. But when I think about it, there are traits that seem to match up well with a traitor. I mean, Fumikage always said that Koda was good at keeping secrets."

Todoroki leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "I don't know why Koda would do it, but I do think I have an idea of who may be his accomplice."

"Ribbit! Who?"

"It's the only person that would make sense. So much stuff has happened lately, and it feels like an invisible force is causing it."

Tsuyu's mouth gaped. "You don't mean Hagakure, do you?"

"I do. There have been so many little things. I don't quite know how to explain it."

"You should say something to Aizawa!"

Todoroki shook his head. "He can figure out the intel on his own. Unless Koda has a completely hidden personality, Aizawa will get all the information out of him."

"Aizawa has a mean look. You don't want to be on his bad side," a low voice from the doorway spoke.

"All Might?" Tsuyu croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure my students don't have to sit in the hospital waiting room alone," All Might replied. "I'm also acting as guarding for young Tokoyami. The school can't leave him alone, and I'm not as useful as I once was when it comes to the hero department. How is he doing?"

"We haven't seen him yet, but the nurses said that they are doing a blood transfusion," said Todoroki.

"He was bleeding a lot. Ribbit," Tsuyu mumbled.

"Hmm." All Might sat beside Tsuyu. "It's alright to be concerned for the ones you love. The first near death experience is always the hardest."

"The first?" Tsuyu questioned.

"You are in the hero profession. Unfortunately, there will be many nights you spend waiting in a hospital room for the ones you care about. You wait for friends, partners, significant others, and it always feels the same," All Might explains. "But it's extremely important to the person that is injured. Being out here shows that you care, and Tokoyami will know."

"Thanks All Might."

"Excuse me," came a knock on the door. The three looked up to see Recovery Girl standing in the doorway. "Fumikage Tokoyami is beginning to wake up. He was mumbling for Tsuyu, so I think it would be good if you came with me miss Asui."

"Right," Tsuyu stood up and looked to All Might and Todoroki.

"Asui," All Might said. "Keep your conversation about him and not about any happenings around the school. He is heavily monitored. We wouldn't want any important intel to be over heard."

"Yeah, mentioning Koda would probably not help his blood pressure," added Todoroki. "Also, don't tell Tokoyami I bought you clothes. I saw what he did to Mineta."

Tsuyu chuckled. "I didn't know you were funny, Todoroki."

"I'm not. Now, go see Tokoyami," Todoroki said. "All Might and I have T.V. to watch." All Might nodded and Tsuyu quickly hopped over to recovery girl.

Recovery Girl smiled. "You know, I knew you two were a strong pair from your final exams. It' so nice to see young love."

"Is he really doing okay?" Tsuyu asked.

"The blood transfusion will continue. He will probably need another bag, so a nurse will be in to check on him every fifteen minutes. I focused on the lacerations and wounds that impact his blood intake. He is still pretty bruised up. He will need a separate treatment once he has enough blood to help with the fractions. I guess All I'm saying is be gentle with him, dearie." Recovery Girl stopped a large door. "Go on in and take a seat. If you notice anything strange hit the nurse button and one of us will be in right away."

Tsuyu nodded an opened the door. Tokoyami was lying on his back. A large bag of blood was hooked up to an IV in his left arm. On the right side was a heart rate monitor. He had wirers going down to his chest through his hospital gown. Despite the bandages everywhere, Fumikage looked like he was better. He definitely had more color than the last time she saw him.

Tsuyu pulled over a chair in the corner of the room and sat it beside his bed. She sat down, and gently grabbed his right hand, running her thumb across the back of it. As she took a closer look, she saw the bruises pepper across the teens body. The frog girl felt her eyes begin to water. "Fumikage," she whispered.

"Tsuyu."

It sounded more like a breath than Fumikage saying her name. He didn't believe he had spoken until he felt a light squeeze from his hand. She couldn't hold back the tears. She was so happy he was a live. The quiet sobs poured out of her eyes.

Fumikage opened his eyes jus to a slit. "Please don't cry, Tsuyu," he said.

"Ribbit. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to hear your voice." Tsuyu wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I was so worried about you. You could have died!"

"Apologies," Fumikage said with a small smile. "I just needed to keep you safe."

"I love you too." Tsuyu said the words before she realized they came out.

Fumikage's eyes opened all the way. His red eye stared directly into Tsuyu's black eyes. "You heard me?"

"I did," she said each squeezing their hands a little tighter. "Actually, everyone heard you."

"Everyone?"

"The camera crew never stopped broadcasting," Tsuyu laughed.

"That wasn't… I didn't intend…" Fumikage began to blush and his heart beat began to race.

"Calm down. It is okay." She leaned down and kissed his hand. "I'm just glad you're here."

Fumikage squeezed her hand and relaxed. "Yeah, buildings hurt when they land on you." He slowly lifted his left hand to his head. "I didn't realize how spot on Aizawa's trainings were. What is attached to my hand?"

"A bag of blood," Tsuyu explained. "You're in the process of a blood transfusion. You lost quite a bit of blood."

"I guess that would explain why I am so sore."

"Yeah, ribbit."

"Tsuyu, are you going to stay here?"

"I will stay as long as you would like me to."

A knock at the door, caused both teens to look away from each other. Recovery Girl stood in the doorway. "It's nice to see you awake, Tokoyami. I'm coming into check in on you, is it alright is Asui is in here?"

"Yes, I'd prefer she stay."

"I thought so," the old woman chuckled as she walked towards the teen to take his blood pressure. Tsuyu simply sat and held her boyfriend's hand.

Tsuyu didn't leave Fumikage's side as the blood transfusion continued. Several nurses came in and out to check the male teen. They exchanged blood bags and IVs. Eventually one nurse came in and gave the teen a shot of morphine, and he was soon asleep. Tsuyu remained in her seat bay his side.

She was staring at her phone, debating on calling her mom when a blonde-haired nurse with messy buns, wearing a mask opened the door. Tsuyu was surprised. It had only been ten minutes. This made her concerned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with a panicked tone.

"Oh no," the nurse's giddy voice said. "I just need to take some blood samples. It won't take too long." Her yellow eyes glistened as they made eye contact with Tsuyu.

" _This isn't right,"_ Tsuyu thought. " _Those eyes seem familiar. How do I know this nurse?"_ She stood up from her seat and took a few steps forward. "Why do you need to take some blood? That doesn't make sense."

The nurse took a few steps in. "There is no need to worry. It's just a few tests, Tsu."

It became clear. The yellow eyes, the giddy voice, and suddenly the click of an extendable needle. This was the woman from the forest! The one who fought her and Ochaco! Immediately, Tsuyu extended her tongue and pushed the woman out of the room while hitting the nurse call button with her hand. "Stay away from him!"

The nurse cackled as she hit the wall. "You do remember me! Oh, I knew you and I were going to be such good friend!" She danced in place as Tsuyu hopped in front of Fumikage's bed. "So, come on Tsu, help your friend, Toga, out. We can share your boyfriend. I just want to be him for a little while. That might even make us closer!"

"I won't let you near him," Tsuyu yelled and get in a defensive stance.

Toga smiled. "That's fine. I can always be you first. And once I'm you, I can become him." The girls smile dropped as a white strip of fabric moved in front of her. She jumped out of the way as

"Not so fast!" Aizawa's voice echoed in the small hallway.

"That's not fair, I don't want to be him!" Toga pouted as she moved away from Aizawa.

"Then you'd be wise to not attack my students," Aizawa glowered.

Toga frowned. "This is too much work. I'm not going to die here." She pulled from her pocket a small flash grenade. "Tootles," she waved as she released the flash.

Aizawa braced himself for the flash. Tsuyu saw what was about to happen and hopped to action. She used her tongue to grab her teacher and pull him into the room. She then closed the door and locked it. Before sliding her back against it.

"Are you alright?" Aizawa asked."

"Yes," Tsuyu answered.

"Did she get any blood from him," he pointed to Fumikage. Tsuyu shook her head no, and he sighed. "Good. We're going to have to make some new arrangements." Aizawa took out his phone and began dialing.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nodded and moved back to her seat next to Fumikage. "I won't let them get you," she whispered, intertwining her hand with his.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW1 Can't believe this is the penultimate chapter. One more to go. The last one will wrap everything up nicely. Thank you all for your support. I love all your comments. It's so exciting to hear what you all are thinking. Also, thank you all for giving Tokoyami some love. It's so hard to find fan fictions and fan art of him. I love this Dark Chicken so much!**

 **Thank you-**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 10**

After the attack from Toga, Aizawa had a pro hero stationed outside Fumikage's room at all time. Fumikage was frustrated to say the least that the league attacked him while he was sedated. He was more concerned that Tsuyu had to fight such a strong villain. He and Tsuyu remained in the hospital room. Aizawa was on the other side of the door taking a phone call, as well as standing guard. Recovery girl was busy cleaning up the materials from the blood transfusion.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Fumikage asked Tsuyu as Recovery Girl removed the IVs in his arm.

Tsuyu rubbed her thumb across Fumikage's other hand. "I'm fine. I'm just glad Aizawa sensei arrived in time."

"That teacher of yours is one incredible guy," Recovery Girl commented. "He cares about all you students deeply."

"No wonder he is always so tired, ribbit," Tsuyu chuckled.

"Indeed," Recovery Girl said setting the bags down. She picked up some bandages. "Asui, come over here my dear. I need to make sure you see what I am doing."

"Okay," Tsuyu says almost as if it is a quest. She releases Fumikage's hand and walks over to Recovery Girl.

"Make sure you pay close attention. You will have to do this for Tokoyami. Tokoyami, I need you to sit on the edge of the bed and remove your gown."

"What!" Fumikage and Tsuyu gasp. Their faces flushed.

The old woman chuckled. "Tokoyami has too deep of cuts on his back and chest. The lacerations required stitches. His wounds will need to be cleaned and bandaged every day."

"But won't a nurse be able to do that?" Tsuyu asked.

Recovery Girl shook her head. "I can't keep you here if the League of Villains are trying to come after you. Aizawa is setting up a safe house for you two. He's going to be the only one who knows where you are. I will be on call if an emergency happens, but isolating you is the safest choice."

"That makes sense," Fumikage said. He shakily sat up and moved himself to the edge of the bed. Carefully, he reaches up to untie the gown around his neck. The gown dropped off his shoulders, exposing his bare back and chest. The teen closed his eyes, attempting to hide his blush. He heard Tsuyu gasp, and he opened his eyes slightly.

Recovery Girl got right to work. She placed her hand on the first wound on his left collar bone. "This cut here needed a few stitches. You can see the bandage is damp, and even a little bloody. That's fine, this is still kind of fresh." She removed the gauze and grabbed a cotton swab with a bottle. "Use this alcohol to clean the wound. Place the new gauze on the wound and use this tape to keep it still. Does that make sense?""

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nodded.

"Good." Recovery Girl handed the girl a pair of gloves. "You do the one on his right peck. I will watch to make sure you do it correctly.

Fumikage took in a sharp inhale as Tsuyu touched his chest. This was extremely intimate. He never expected to be sitting in only his underwear as Tsuyu cleans his wounds. Dark Shadow took this opportunity to distract Fumikage.

 _"You took a lot of damage."_

 _"I didn't realize how much damage I did take,"_ Fumikage said. He flinched as he felt the alcohol clean his wound.

 _"It's funny that you are basically naked,"_ Dark Shadow snickered.

Fumikage's blush deepened. " _Why do you want me to suffer?"_

"Fumikage, are you feeling alright? Your face is flushed. You don't have a fever, do you?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm fine," Fumikage stated.

"He's embarrassed," a tiny Dark Shadow poked out from his back before diving back into the teen.

" _Damn you, Dark Shadow!"_ Fumikage thought.

"Oh, ribbit," Tsuyu blushed.

Recovery Girl shook her head and chuckled. "I'll never understand. You are all so young and good shape. Why are you embarrassed by your bodies? When you get as old as I am, you will regret moments like this." She walked over to the door. "I have materials to prepare for you, and other people to care for. There are clothes for Fumikage in the bag by the door. When you have finished come outside. I have a feeling Aizawa will be ready to take you to your new location." She quickly exited the room.

After an awkward minute passes, Fumikage and Tsuyu make eye contact. Tsuyu is the first to speak.

"I should finish fixing you up. This last one is on your lower abs. Can you, um, lean back a little?"

"Sure," Fumikage mumbled. He leaned back, resting on his elbows.

Tsuyu began to work on the final wound. They stayed silent. Fumikage was focused on thinking about anything but where Tsuyu was. Eventually she finished, and Fumikage sat up. Tsuyu moved her supplies to the bed and sat down behind him, beginning the same process on his back.

"I feel like you have to spend a lot of time taking care of me," Fumikage mumbled.

"That's big talk coming from the guy who let a building fall on him," Tsuyu commented.

Fumikage hissed as he felt Tsuyu clean a wound on his back. "It's odd… being this exposed in front of someone."

"Fumikage, I'm trying to make sure you don't get an infection. Please stop embarrassing me."

"You're embarrassed?" Fumikage laughed. "You're not the fragile one that everyone has to look after."

"After the stunt you pulled, I'd say you are anything but fragile." Tsuyu pulled herself closer Fumikage, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"That was never my intention," Fumikage said.

"I know."

Tsuyu lifted her head and continued to place clean bandages on Fumikage. They sat in silence. Fumikage focused on the sound of Tsuyu's breath. It was soft and calming. She finished quickly.

"I will bring you the bag with clothes," Tsuyu said. She grabbed the bag with her tongue and extended the bag.

"Thanks," Fumikage said. "Don't look." He turned his head to see Tsuyu blush slightly but facing the other way. Fumikage sighed and stood up. He reached into the bag. It was a U.A. pair of sweat suits and a jacket. He quickly put on his pants and pulled the jacket on. "Let's get going."

Aizawa told them to remain silent for the entire drive. Th only thing they could say was thank you to recovery girl as she handed Tsuyu a bag of medicine. At first Fumikage thought that the silence was for some form of secrecy, but when Aizawa hopped into the driver's seat of the car, the teen realized it was probably more for their safety. Eraserhead was an incredible hero, an impeccable teacher, but a lousy driver.

When the car stopped, Fumikage and Tsuyu both let out a sigh of relief. Aizawa groaned. "it wasn't that bad. Now follow me."

The teens got out of the car to see that they were at an apartment complex. They followed their teachers up the stairs to an apartment three floors up and on the corner. Aizawa opened the door and walked in. "This isn't much, but it's safe."

It was a small studio apartment. It was one large open room. On the right side of the entrance was the kitchen, a small boxed off bathroom, and a dresser. On the opposite wall there was a closet and a couch. A book shelf separated the couch from a queen sized be in the far corner. A television was on eh wall opposite of the bed.

"Sit down on the couch," Aizawa instructed. The two teens listened and took a seat. Aizawa closed the door and locked it. "I'm not going to take the time to sugar coat anything. Based on the intel from Koda, you two will be staying here for an indefinite amount of time."

"Koda?" Fumikage asked.

"Koji Koda attacked Principle Nezu during your assault," Aizawa informed him.

Fumikage's eyes grew. "That means that he… was he the traitor?"

"One of them. Koda enrolled in the hero program to become a hero just like anyone else. Upon sitting down with him, we learned that he had been convinced to join the league by Toru Hagakure."

"Black mail?" questioned Fumikage.

"She apparently followed him home after the first day. Hagakure snuck into his house. She told him that U.A. was part of an unfair system. If he helped her she would make sure that he and his family was well compensated," Aizawa explained. "Koda said he was afraid of what would happen if he rejected her offer because she told him that she could easily being in any villain to wipe out their family. She explained she was very close to some individuals that were good with knives and needles. Although Koda did say the money was definitely a worthwhile compensation."

"That sounds more like a bribe, ribbit," Tsuyu commented.

The teacher nodded his head. "If Koda would have told someone about this encounter, the school would have grunted his safety. Instead he chose to work with the villains. He used his rabbit to inform Hagakure when to switch the power. She instructed him to use badgers to dig a large whole under the wall in campus to get to get the villain Shadow Puppet a way onto the campus. This will have serious consequences for him. He shared any personal information he knew about Tokoyami with Hagakure. With some convincing, we were able to get all the information from Koda."

"What about Hagakure?" Fumikage asked.

Aizawa sighed. "Unfortunately, she disappeared sometime during the attack. She could be anywhere. We do know one thing. Upon searching through her room, we found documents showing she is after Tokoyami. Since he is injured, he can be an easy target, like in the hospital."

"Ribbit! So, you think the league will try again?"

"I think Hagakure will need to bring back something very valuable to keep her place with the League of Villains. I have a feeling she will try once more for you."

"Wouldn't you rather try to lure her in to catch her at like the dorm instead of hide Fumikage here?" Tsuyu asked.

"That's exactly why you two are here. We can't send you back to the dorm. That's too dangerous and Hagakure knows that. This is a known hide out for undercover heroes. We have had an undercover agent working with Villains. This should be a place they will be aware of."

"Are you saying you are using us as the lure?" Fumikage's eyes widened.

"That's exactly it," Aizawa stated. "Pro heroes will be stationed around the area. Your job is to stay here and wait until someone shows up. My guess is that it will be Hagakure. Then, the pros should be able to intervene."

"You really are determined to catch Hagakure," Tsuyu commented.

"Yes. To do that you two will be treated like heroes in hiding. We have U.A. leftover festival uniforms for you to wear, as well as food and other supplies. You can call me if you need anything."

"So, you're essentially using us as bait," Fumikage restated.

"Think of this as a lesson in hero work. Sometimes you a have to play as the decoy."

"Have you ever had to stay in hiding Aizawa sensei?" Tsuyu asked.

Aizawa chuckled. "Actually, Midnight and I were caught up in an under-cover mission our first year as pros. We ended up having to stay in this very spot for two weeks." The teachers smile widened as he reminisced. "Those were the best two weeks. I slept better than I ever had."

"I wonder if Midnight would say the same thing," Fumikage mumbled. He heard Dark Shadow snicker.

"I'll call to check on you very so often. Keep your phones charge." Aizawa walked towards the door. "Don't open the door for anyone. If they don't have a key to get in, they don't belong. Also," he looked the teens with glowing eyes, "don't do anything stupid. I don't want to deal with a consequence from your hormones." With that, the man left and locked the door.

Fumikage blinked rapidly. "Did he…"

"Tell us basically to not have sex? Yes." Tsuyu stated.

"That was not something I expected from him," The male teen sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like you are shape for that any way. You just had a blood transfusion." Tsuyu stood up from the couch. I'm going to see the bathroom. My skin is getting dry, and if I could take a shower or bath, that will help a lot."

Fumikage nodded, and slowly stood up as well. "I'm going to go lie down on the bed."

"Do you need help getting there?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Here I will walk you there." Tsuyu grabbed Fumikage's arm.

He could tell she was worried, so he allowed the girl to help him. It wasn't a far distance, but Tsuyu seemed determined to practically care the boy to the bed. Once they reached the bed, he sat down, and Tsuyu quickly propped up pillows against the headboard for him to lean against. This action made Fumikage blush.

"Tsuyu, it's okay. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"I'll go once you are comfortable," she explained. She frowned as he leaned up against the stack of pillows. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What if you get thirst? I'll go get you some water." Before He could open his mouth, the frog girl was on the other side of the apartment grabbing a class. She picked up the remote control as she passed the coffee table, then placed bother on the book shelf between the bed and the couch. "Can you reach that."

Fumikage demonstrated that he could by grabbing the glass of water and taking small drink. "This is more than enough. Thank you."

"Do you think you would get cold? Do want a blanket? Do you think you will need anything else?"

"Tsuyu, I am fine. Go shower."

"I just… I take long showers. I want to make sure you don't need anything."

Fumikage smiled. "I have more than what I need. I will be here when you get out. I may even be asleep."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu smiled. She walked into the bathroom.

Fumikage heard the water turn on and sighed. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. Immediately, the news channel turned on. The images flashing on the screen were of him. The video played and showed Dark Shadow surrounding the group. Through the shadow's darkened skin, he could see the outline of himself. He turned the volume up and heard the people in group screaming. Todoroki was heard telling everyone to stay close. The camera shook as the group lifted. It panned over to Tsuyu who was visibly shaken. The group fell silent, and then he heard himself. "I love you, Tsuyu."

Fumikage's face flushed. This was not how he ever wanted to confess his love. Not only did he not say it directly to Tsuyu, but he said it unknowingly on national television. His thoughts stopped as he heard the group scream, and he watched the rubble of the building collapse on top of him. The sight was terrifying. He didn't remember it lasting so long.

Once the camera stopped shaking, he saw the group slowly drop down. Dark Shadow slid into the rocks. Tsuyu raced after it. "Fumikage!" His heart stopped when he heard her scream. No wonder she was so worried about him.

The video cut out and the new caster began to speak.

"Such a heroic act from selfless hero. On behalf of the channel nine news crew and the families of the fellow civilians, thank you, hero Tsukuyomi." The news caster stood up and bowed to the camera.

"Wow," Fumikage whispered.

"Did you see how large I was?" Dark Shadow poked it's head out of Fumikage's chest.

Fumikage nodded. "Perhaps I should thank Tomaru. He really gave a great spot light."

"You still need to rest," the shadow hissed. "You lost a lot of blood. Even I felt lightheaded."

"Resting seems like a good idea," Fumikage said. The shadow dove back into his chest, and Fumikage closed his eyes.

Fumikage heard the rumbling of some sort of drawer in front of him. Something was moving in front of him. " _Dark Shadow, what are you doing?"_ He thought.

" _Open your eyes," Dark Shadow snickered._

" _What did you do?"_

Fumikage opened his eyes. Something green and white as moving in front of him. It took a moment before he realized that it was Tsuyu, in a towel, grabbing clothes. Naturally Fumikage shrieked and covered his eyes. "Tsuyu!"

"Ribbit! Your awake! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was asleep! Why are you only in a towel?"

"I just got out of the shower, and I realized I didn't have clean clothes."

Fumikage tightened his grip around his eyes, and squeezed the lids shut. His face was red and his heart pounding. "Please get dressed and tell me when I can open my eyes."

Fumikage thought that perhaps keeping his eyes closed would have helped contain his embarrassment. But when he heard a tole drop to the ground his heart stopped. Dark Shadow was cackling in his head.

" _You are so red,"_ it laughed.

" _Shut up!"_ Fumikage said.

" _Talking might make it less weird."_

Fumikage paused. _"I don't like it when you are right"_ Dark Shadow's laughter bellowed in his ear, drowning out the shuffling of fabric. " _What to talk about?"_

" _I think you know," Dark Shadow teased._

Fumikage did know. There was something he wanted to say but was afraid he didn't quite know how to say it. However, their compromising position provided him to opportunity to mindlessly ramble until his thoughts were coherent.

"I watched the news before falling asleep," he decided to say.

"Ribbit." Silence filed the room, and now awkward tension filled the space. "You want to talk about it?"

Fumikage tightened his hands grip on his face. "The camera crew showed their footage. I didn't know you could see through Dark Shadow like that. I also didn't realize how terrifying that event was. It felt like thirty seconds to me. That video was so long though. I also, want to apologize. I wish I hadn't not have confessed me feelings in such a public way. I wish it were a more enjoyable moment, instead of a moment of desperation. I also understand why you are worried. If I would have seen you in a similar circumstance, then I would have been terrified. I guess I'm trying to say- "

He was cut off by Tsuyu pressing her lips against his beak. It was a long, powerful kiss. There wasn't the grace of their first kiss, but there was more substance. Tsuyu leaned her body into the kiss, and her chest touching his. Fumikage wrapped his arms around her waist. Thank god he felt clothes! He grabbed her tightly and pressed back against the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, until the pressure was too much for his injuries and he lightly nudged the girl off him.

"Ribbit, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was just too much pressure." Fumikage reached out his arm and pulled Tsuyu close to his side. "It doesn't hurt to have you so close."

Tsuyu placed a large hand on Fumikage's stomach. She rested her head down on the boy's shoulder. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect." Fumikage nuzzled his beak into her hair, causing the amphibious girl to laugh.

"That tickles, ribbit!"

"I'll have to remember that." Fumikage yawned and closed his eyes. He rested his head against Tsuyu's head.

"If we're going to sleep don't you want to turn out the lights?"

"No," he mumbled. "Dark Shadow will get to active. We will never sleep."

"So, do you always sleep with the lights on?"

"Yes," he peaked open an eye. "Are you surprised? I thought that was obvious. That's what all those purple lights in my room are for."

Tsuyu reached behind her and grabbed the blankets. She wiggled her body underneath the covers. "If we are going to sleep you are joining me under the blankets." Fumikage chuckled and obliged. After only a few minutes soft snuggling the two were asleep.

Tsuyu learned a lot about Fumikage during their stay. Seeing as they were contained to one room she was able to observe a lot of behaviors. Aside from sleeping with at least one light on, Fumikage couldn't sleep unless one foot was not covered by a blanket. His right foot just dangled off the side of the bed effortlessly. His feathers were very soft and would rustle any time she touched the back of his neck.

Of course, he learned many things about her. Her hour-long baths are what kept her skin moist. He learned how fast she fell asleep when cold, and when she was a sleep she would always press up against him to gain warmth. He also learned how much she loved having her hair combed, and to her surprised was always trying to run his fingers through her long hair.

It took two full days for Fumikage to be comfortable enough to walk around without his shirt on. Tsuyu thought it was ridiculous how shy he was. She helped clean and take care of bandages twice a day, yet he was beat red every time. But the day he walked out of the shower with only his pants on, she realized that he had finally become accustomed to her presence. Everything became so natural. And six days flew by with a pleasant amount of ease. It wasn't until they had been relocated for just week that things fell apart.

Tsuyu awoke to the sound of creaking outside the apartment door. They had not heard anyone walk by the entire week they had existed. Something wasn't right. Trusting her instincts, she quickly texted Aizawa that she heard something. She nudged Fumikage, placing her hand over his mouth.

"I heard something," she whispered.

He nodded and the two slipped out of the bed. Dark Shadow crept out of Fumikage's chest. Tsuyu sprawled herself against the opposite wall. They had so much time together, that they should have talked about possible assaults. The two didn't and were now sharing regretful looks for not planning ahead of time.

Two light steps proceeded the door slamming open. "Light refraction!"

A bright light filled the room. Tsuyu shielded her eyes in time. She had practiced many times with Hagakure while at school. She knew what the invisible girl could do. She watched Dark Shadow shrink. Tsuyu expected the invisible girl to come in for an unseen attack. What she didn't expect was to see a floating gun cocked and pointed at her boyfriend.

"Fumikage!" Tsuyu leapt off the wall and pushed Fumikage against the wall with her tongue. The bullet grazed across the top of her tongue and through Fumikage's hand. Tsuyu pulled her tongue back and launched it at the invisible girl. She hit Hagakure, resulting in another gun shot. The bullet flew into Tsuyu's left shoulder, and she yelled in pain.

"Tsuyu!" Fumikage screamed. Dark Shadow grew and dove in the direction the girl would have been shoved. "Grab her, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage commanded as he moved to stand in front of Tsuyu.

A white scarf blindly shot into the room. This was the opening needed. The invisible girl jumped back and hit the wall. Dark Shadow saw and pinned her down.

"Hold her there!" Aizawa yelled. He entered the room and turned to the creature. His hair floated up, and his eye turned red.

Slowly the invisible for faded away to reveal the flesh of a blonde-haired girl with yellow eyes. Her hair was in a short bob. A frustrated looked on her face as she tried to squirm out of Dark Shadow's grip.

Tsuyu gasped. "She looks like Toga."

Hagakure grinned wickedly. "You know my sister, huh?" Then she cackled until Aizawa knocked the girl unconscious and restrained her in his scarf.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHHH! This is the end! I can't believe this fic has ended. This chapter is full of lots of sweet moments (I like a good happy ending). Don't fear friends. I have another Tokoyami x Tsuyu fic on the way. I hope to have it out this weekend. I am a teacher, and the school year is beginning. This is the reason why this chapter came out so late. My goal for that next fic is one chapter a week. (fingers crossed).**

 **Thank you for loving my Dark chicken.**

 **-Tradition Twist**

 **Revelry in the Dark 11**

Once the police showed up to apprehend Hagakure, the night moved in a quickening pace. Fumikage and Tsuyu were treated for their gunshot wounds. The police took their testimonies, and Aizawa escorted the invisible girl to further questioning. Tsuyu's shoulder was fractured by the bullet. Fumikage's hand was also fractured, and the two were able to leave the hospital rather quickly this time. Recovery Girl made it clear that she did not want to see either of them for a long time.

Aizawa had instructed the two to be escorted to the police station to her from Aizawa about their situation. Until Aizawa had heard enough information from the invisible girl, he wanted Fumikage and Tsuyu to return to the one roomed apartment. For one whole week, the two remained in the room with no contact from Aizawa. Finally, he arrived to pick the two teens up.

"Hagakure has been arrested. She will be spending the rest of her youth incarcerated as connected to a terrorist organization," Aizawa informed them.

"Did she say why? Why they came after me?" Fumikage asked.

Aizawa nodded. "They were looking for someone who could possible snap. Someone who was not emotionally stable. An unstable personality and a powerful quirk would make U.A. look very ad in the eye of the pubic."

"Why did they want such a panic?" Tsuyu asked.

"When the world cannot trust their heroes with their power, then everyone becomes a villain."

The two teens stared in stunned silence. Their classmate had this entire time had been trying to work to topple the hero system. Such a sweet, bubble girl was really such a villain. None of them knew what else to say, so Aizawa led them to his car.

They drove back to the U.A. campus, where the Asui family was waiting outside. A flock of reporters and news casters were standing by the gates ready to capture the moment. The four frogs raced over to Tsuyu. Fumikage was surprised when Ganma pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," the adult croaked with tears in his eyes, "and welcome to the family!"

Each member of the Asui soon followed after Ganma, and it was clear that this was going to be his family as well. Fumikage openly embraced each member and was truly surprised when Satzuki was crying. The small child thought, "you were going to be flat like a pancake," to which he assured her that he was fine.

Their greeting was equally welcoming whether pair entered the dorm. Their classmates greeted them with tears and presents. Sato made a cake for their arrival, and the entire class surrounded the two. Balloons filled the space, with a banner hung up above. Everyone including Bakugou was down in the common area."

"Welcome back party!" The whole class shouted as they walked in.

"Thank god you're alright!" Ochaco wrapped her arms around Tsuyu.

"Ribbit! Please be gentle, Ochaco," Tsuyu said.

"Tokoyami!" Kaminari placed a hand on the bird boy's shoulder. "Dude! You are really tough!"

"Yeah man," Kirishima joined in. "You had an entire building fall down on you. That's so manly!"

"I really don't recommend it," Fumikage chuckled.

"You guys really had us worried," Midoriya said.

"That must be a new feeling for you," Tsuyu remarked.

"Tokoyami," the soft voice of Shoji moved in front of him. Fumikage smiled and embraced the multi-armed man. "You had me worried, man."

"I apologize," Fumikage hugged his friend back slightly harder.

"Now, now," interrupted Iida. "I know we are all excited that our friends have returned, but we need to let them rest. I suggest me move to the couch, so we can all not be too active and still enjoy their company. Tokoyami and Tsuyu, I ask as your class president that if you need anything you tell us. We will gladly get whatever you may need."

The group agreed, and they all took a seat on the couches. Sato cut the cake, and everyone took a slice. There were notably two slices left on the table. Soto sighed. "I guess I cut for twenty instead of eighteen."

A heavy silence fell on the group. They all looked around. It was odd to see everyone sitting so comfortably on the couches. Normally at least two people would need to be standing or sitting on the floor.

Shoji, who was sitting on Fumikage's left was the first to speak. "We all feel bad to know that there were people in our class going after you, Tokoyami. I hope you know that none of us here ever wanted to betray your trust. I know I feel betrayed know that our so-called friends could turn on us."

Fumikage nodded. "Their goal was to trick us all. You shouldn't feel guilty for being fooled."

"The fact that people were willing to get so close to us all, just for a personal vendetta. It feels sickening," Momo said bringing her hand to her chest.

"Tokoyami, I would like to apologize," Ashido said. "I was close to Hagakure. I realize now that perhaps what I thought was just some fun teasing was probably her trying to get to you."

"I am sorry too," Mineta squeak. "It wasn't fair for use to give you so much crap while you were dealing with so much on your own."

"He wasn't alone," Tsuyu states.

"Indeed, I was not alone. I hold no grudges towards any one. It will be strange to see the two vacant spots of our classmates." Fumikage took a bite of cake.

"We are all on the same team," Tsuyu continued Fumikage's thoughts. "As long as we are all working together than no villain can over throw us."

The mood was still somber even though the group all agreed. Ochaco stood up. "Come on guys! We need to celebrate. If we stay too down, then we won't enjoy anything!"

"She's right," Iida said. "We need to raise the mood and make our class positive!"

"Wait, I Iida on board with us continuing to throw this party?" Kaminari asked.

"Indeed, I am," Iida proclaimed. "We have had enough hardship. I want us all to join in celebration!"

The entire class cheered, and the mood immediately lightened. There was music, games and plenty of party food. Everyone celebrated. They had a pie eating contest, which at first, Bakugou was not interested, but when Todoroki made the remark that he would "lose anyway," the blonde quickly jumped in and raced. He devoured the pie in record, and his stomach regretted it just as much. Aoyama tried to assist Bakugou with his "tummy issues" but a comedic fight entailed.

As the celebration died down, Fumikage and Tsuyu found themselves snuggling on the couch watching their friends talk and celebrate. Fumikage yawned. The celebration was wonderful, but his energy was dying down.

Tsuyu seemed to notice. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Would it be rue for me to leave our friends?" he inquired.

Tsuyu shook her head. "I think they'll understand. We've had a very eventful day." Tsuyu sat up and grabbed his hand. "We can say good night to everyone."

"We?" Fumikage asked.

"I don't think I can sleep without you," Tsuyu admitted.

Fumikage smiled. "I don't think I would be able to either."

The two stood up, thanked their friends, and encouraged them to carry on the celebrations. The walked down the hall and stopped. Thy both looked to the elevator and the looked at the stairs.

"I believe the elevator is finally safe," Tsuyu said.

Fumikage nodded. The two stepped into the large box. Fumikage stared at the buttons. "Floor two or floor five?" It was the only way he could think to politely ask, your room or mine.

Tsuyu understood. "Your room is closest."

With a sweet smile, the teen boy pressed the number two button. The elevator hummed as rose up, and the frog girl wrapped her arms around Fumikage as they lowly rose. When the doors opened a moment later Tsuyu squeezed tighter. "This ride is a lot nicer than the last time we rode in an elevator."

Fumikage chuckled as they walked down the hallway. "Yeah it was."

He opened the door to his room and the two entered. It was as though their routine had not changed. Sure, sleeping positions were a bit odd seeing as they each had an injury to nurse, but once they were both comfortable neither wanted to move.

"Do you think we will be able to sleep together every night? Ribbit," Tsuyu thought out loud.

"I don't see why not," Fumikage replied.

"What about the dorm regulations?"

Fumikage shrugged. "I guess we will see. They did leave us alone in room to live in for two weeks. You'd think they would have done something else if they would really have a problem." He nuzzled his beak into the top of her head.

Tsuyu giggled. "Stop! That tickles."

"I know," he replied with a smile. He held the girl closer before sighing heavily. Goodnight, Tsuyu."

"Good night, Fumikage. I love you."

"I love you too."

Months passed and the two became nearly inseparable. They continued to stay together, alternating between rooms. None of their classmates seem to mind, and their teachers never bothered to ask. Now it was the end of December, and Fumikage would betraveling to his girlfriend's family home for the break.

The Asui family had visited once again during the school year. The entire family completed their previously planned outing. This time there were no villain activities to disrupt the day. The family even took a group photo with Fumikage outside the museum. All were kind and respective to the boy. This would be however, his first time traveling to them. He would have been more nervous about his first encounter, if it were not for Tsuyu's lack of winter clothing that worried him.

Fumikage and Dark Shadow stared at the girl as she pulled a turtle neck over her head and torso. "That's not warm enough," Dark Shadow hissed.

"I agree with Dark Shadow," Fumikage said. "You should wear a sweater."

"You guys are too worried," Tsuyu mumbled. "My jacket will keep me warm enough."

"It's four degrees outside," Fumikage stated.

"You're wearing a turtle neck shirt," Tsuyu pointed out.

Fumikage glanced at what he was wearing. He had on a black long-sleeved turtle neck, a thick black winter jacket, a dark pair of bootcut jeans and ankle high boots. "I don't fall asleep when I get a little cold." Dark Shadow flew into the girl's closet and pulled out a large woolly sweater. "Why don't you wear this?"

Tsuyu stared at Fumikage. "I want to tell you how sweet it is that you care, but you're starting to annoy me." She zipped up her jacket. "I will be fine. We need to leave to catch the train."

"At least wear this scarf and hat," Fumikage grabbed a white hate and matching scarf and extended it to Tsuyu.

She smirked and took the garments. "Fine."

Their entire journey to the train station was filled with constant worry from Fumikage. He continuously asked Tsuyu if she was warm enough. It wasn't until they were sitting on the train that Tsuyu finally put the pieces together.

"You are nervous about visiting my family, aren't you?" She asked.

He paused at her statement. "Perhaps."

"You are taking all your nervousness and placing it into my wellbeing." Tsuyu smiled. It is sweet, ribbit, but not helpful. What on earth could you be nervous about?"

Fumikage sighed. "I'm worried about the presents I got for your family and you."

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chine. "I'm sure they will all be fine. We went together. I wouldn't have you buy something anyone would hate."

"I now, it's just… I don't want to ruin the winter holiday. Especially since we are arriving on the day."

Tsuyu hugged the boy. "You won't. In fact, you're already making this one of the best."

When they hopped off the train, the Asui family was waiting for them at the exit. They all hugged and quickly huddled to the car. The ride was joyous. Fumikage began to be informed of activities he would be partaking in. A pasta dinner was the family's traditional meal. Gift exchanges would occur after. Finally, the family would sit on the couch and watch their favorite holiday movie.

Samidere and Satzuki made sure to give Fumikage a tour of the home while, Tsuyu helped their mother prepare the meal. They showed him Tsuyu's room, where dropped off his bags to unpack later.

Samidere showed off his room next. It was filled with cars, hero posters, and lots of comic books and mangas. Fumikage smiled at the collection of books, and he and Samidere discussed a series they had both read.

Next, Satzuki wanted to show the boy her room. It was as colorful and girl as he expected. Green painted walls with lotus flowers were painted everywhere. Several stuffed animals circled a pastel pink rug with pretend food spread out all around it. Fumikage wasn't sure how but he managed to get roped into playing some sort of tea party picnic game with the girl. His dignity would have remained if Tsuyu hadn't had walked into to get the group for dinner only to find Fumikage in flowery yellow hat.

She took a picture with her phone. "Dinner is ready."

"You need to delete that!" Fumikage shouted as the two children ran out of the room.

Tsuyu shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Dark Shadow peered over the teens shoulder. "I like it."

Fumikage let out an exasperated sigh. He took off the hat and walked with Tsuyu. They sat at a large table. All were joyous for their delicious meal. Though Fumikage was embarrassed earlier, he got his revenge when Beru shared an embarrassing story about a young Tsuyu.

The mother frog laughed through the end of the story as the youngest siblings cleared off the table. "I kid you not, Fumikage. That child was stuck to the ceiling for three hours. We could not untie her tongue from the fan!"

"Ribbit, he really needed to hear that story," Tsuyu mumbled sarcastically while her boyfriend laughed.

"Can't a mother share fun stories with her daughter's boyfriend?" Beru joked.

"It is a very cute story," Fumikage said nudging the girl beside him.

"We cleaned up the dishes." Satzuki hopped back to the table. "Can we give gifts now?"

Beru laughed. "Of course. Let's move to the living room."

Fumikage's legs shook nervously as the members of the Asui family opened their gifts. There was this silent pressure he felt. It didn't help that Dark Shadow only added to the pressure.

" _Do you think they will be upset that your gift for Tsuyu is the best?"_ Dark Shadow thought to the boy.

Fumikage hushed the inner spirit and watched each person stare at their gift. For Satzuki, he got her a small plushie that seemed to resemble Dark Shadow. The young girl squealed and hugged to plushie. For Samidere, a set of comics from Fumikage's personal favorite series when he was Samidere's age. The ten-year-old's face lit up at the new series to read. It took the boy a while to come up with a gift for Tsuyu's parents. Luckily Tsuyu was prepared for this and suggested a book from the museum they had visited with an explanation on every art piece. Both parents seemed thrilled with the book.

Fumikage hadn't the courage to look at Tsuyu as she opened his gift. He had worked hard to keep it a secret, but he was worried that she may not like it. He had not seen Tsuyu ever wear jewelry before. Though he had talked with Ochaco about the idea, and she assured him it was a wonderful idea, he stilled feared that it may be too much.

The family's gasps and awes helped him reconsider. He turned to see Tsuyu pulling from a small box a jade frog on a golden chain. It sparkled in the glassy stare of Tsuyu's eyes. Her eyes glanced at Fumikage's pleading eyes. "This is beautiful, Fumikage. Thank you."

Fumikage visibly relaxed and smiled. "I am glad you like it."

"It seems we had similar ideas, ribbit." She handed Fuikage a small box.

He took the box and slowly unwrapped it. His mouth dropped when he saw the contents. Dark Shadow even chirped with surprise. There sat a large silver ring with onyx gems designed in the different phases of the moon. "It's magnificent."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu smiled.

"You need to open our gifts, too!" Satzuki jumped up and brought a large bag over to Fumikage and placed it in his lap. "This is from everyone."

"Thank you," Fumikage said.

"Ganma chuckled. "Open it first before you thank us."

Fumikage nodded and reached in. the first thing he pulled out was a green frog night light. He smiled at the cute expression on the creature's face.

"Tsuyu said you sleep with the light on," the littlest one explained. "This froggy is really bright. Now you can turn the light on."

"I look forward to using it." Fumikage said. He reached into the bag. He felt something cool and flat. When he pulled out his hear stopped. It was the picture that the family had taken with him incased in a metal frame. In graved in the frame was the words 'Our Family.' Fumikage was completely shocked. He covered his beak with his hand and closed his eyes tight. He thought he could squeeze the tears back, but they lightly trickle down his cheeks.

Satzuki's face fell. "Do you not like it?"

Fumikage shook his head. Dark shadow popped out of his chest and stared at the family with heart shape eyes. "He is too happy."

Tsuyu placed a hand on Fumikage's shoulder. "You need to breath."

Fumikage took a few breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm just… very moved by this."

"We really do view you as a part of our family," Beru said. She approached the boy and gave him a hug. The rest of the family followed,

"Thank you," Fumikage said. For sixteen years, he had been alone. It was just him and Dark Shadow. Now it was no longer those two, but himself, Dark Shadow, Tsuyu, and her family. As the family turned out the light and settled down for their family film, Fumikage nuzzled close to Tsuyu, and decided that this was a wonderful revelry in the dark.


End file.
